Sky Warriors of Altaria
by NICK54222
Summary: Max learns he is not human and actually a Legendary Sky Warrior from the planet Altaria. Now he must team up with other Altarians to save their planet and even Earth from the Fyrosian Empire!
1. Rise of the New Warriors

**Sky Warriors of Altaria**

**Chapter 1**

**A Crossover Between Dragon Tales and Pokemon**

**Rise of the New Warriors**

**As you might have guessed, this is a parody of the Sky Trainers from Pokemon X and Pokemon Y. I even named the planet after Altaria, one such Pokemon.**

**But without further ado, let's begin.**

**Planet Altaria**

The residents of Altaria are at peace. (Altarians are humans who have genetically altered bodies as they have the ability to fly)

The skies are clear and the winds are peaceful.

The floating islands and structures are held constant in the sky, as there is no force bringing them down.

Among the floating islands were huge islands known as continents.

Each continent was named after the protector bird of it.

Everyone on each continent in the sky is at peace, whether it have grasslands, vast forests, earthen deserts, seas, or snowy climates.

One of the continents was named Aether.

On that continent many Altarians lived there.

It is without a doubt the continent that has the most Altarians residing there in all of Altaria.

A town named Halkeginia existed on that continent.

In one of the houses in that town existed the family of Hawktrone.

The Altarian man and woman of the Hawktrone family have recently given birth to a boy.

The Altarian boy was named Tech Hawktrone.

Around the same time, another Altarian family known as the Faronswans have gave birth to a girl in the town of Heraklion on the continent Hera.

The Altarian girl was named Yvette Faronswan.

Finally, on the continent Naruto, an Altarian family known as the Neurofalcons gave birth to a boy in the town of Chania.

The Altarian boy was named Calem Neurofalcon.

The king of Altaria was pleased at the peaceful environment.

But just a few days after Tech, Calem, and Yvette were born, the peaceful environment of Altaria would be disturbed and destroyed for years to come.

Alien forces from Planet Fyros have begun to invade.

Altarians ran in fear of the Fyrosians for their safety, but some were unlucky as the Fyrosians' magic killed some of the Altarians.

Some even flew away from the action for safety.

The Fyrosians destroyed buildings on every continent.

Just then, a group of Altarians wearing "flight suits" appeared (the same ones worn by Sky Trainers in Pokemon X and Y).

They were known as the Sky Warriors, the protectors of Altaria.

"Sky Warriors! Move out!", said Orion, leader of the warriors.

The warriors jumped, spread their arms, and flew off.

Some warriors had weapons they used to strike the Fyrosian invaders, while others used their Sky Warrior abilities to damage the Fyrosians.

"You warriors can't defeat us! None of you stand a chance at all!", said one of the Fyrosian commanders.

"Why have you come to our peaceful planet? What do you want with us?", one of the Sky Warriors asked as she fought the commander.

"To expand our empire and take your power!", the Fyrosian commander said as he knocked down the Sky Warrior.

The warrior fell from the island the Fyrosian was on, but she was able to fly back up with her excellent flight skills.

Other warriors helped her battle the commander.

Orion was busy fighting another commander.

"You're not getting this planet's sacred power! We will stop you here and now!", he said as he fought.

"Not a chance, sky idiots!", said the commander Orion was fighting.

"You are fools to call us Sky Warriors of Altaria idiots! You will pay dearly for invading our peaceful land of Altaria!", said Orion.

Orion continued to duel with the commander.

The rest of the Sky Warriors fended off the other invaders as well.

However, even though the warriors are fighting so well, some inhabitants are still being killed.

In the town of Halkenginia on Aether, Fyrosians have destroyed the majority of buildings there.

Many of the people residing there are being killed.

The Hawktrone family has fled for their safety with their infant child Tech.

"I don't want to lose our son right when he is born. Our child must be protected at all costs!", said Mr. Hawktrone.

"But where should we go?", Mrs. Hawktrone asked.

"As far as we can. We cannot allow these invaders to find us!", said Mr. Hawktrone.

So the two flew and abandoned their home for their safety.

Meanwhile in Heraklion on Hera, the Fyrosians are also destroying the town, but the Sky Warriors are more abundant there, so not as much as the disaster in Halkenginia.

The Faronswan family has also escaped from the Fyrosians for safety with their infant child Yvette.

"Our little girl cannot die this early in her life! We need to protect her somewhere else for her own safety!", said Mr. Faronswan.

"I hope that the Sky Warriors can stop the threats made by the Fyrosians!", said Mrs. Faronswan.

Not long after the Faronswans abandoned their home, they found a floating island to take refuge on for safety from the Fyrosians.

"Don't worry my girl. We're safe from those invaders.", said Mr. Faronswan.

Just then, the Neurofalcons who have retreated from their home on Chania arrived at the island.

"Calem my boy, do not fear. We'll be safe in there from those invaders.", said Mr. Neurofalcon as the family entered the cave.

The Hawktrones found the same island, but on the other side.

"That should be a safe spot from them. It might be temporary, but I think those invaders will never find us in there!", said Mr. Hawktrone.

So the Hawktrones hid in the floating island.

**Cave of the Floating Island**

On one side of the cave were the Hawktrones.

On another side of the cave were the Faronswans.

The last side had the Neurofalcons.

Both families believed they were the only ones there.

But unfortunately for them, a Fyrosian elite actually followed the Hawktrones to the floating island.

"Don't worry Tech my boy. We'll never be harmed by those invaders ever again!", said Mr. Hawktrone.

Just then, the Fyrosian elite entered the island and used its magic to hurt the Hawktrones.

"You cannot escape your death! Blame your king for not surrendering the sacred treasure!", it said.

The Faronswans and Neurofalcons heard the blast.

Orion also saw the blast and went to investigate.

"Keep quiet. They might hear us.", said Mr. Faronswan quietly.

What the parents did not realize is that the Fyrosian elite heard him and appeared on the other side.

"Found ya, sky freaks! I can hear you!", it said.

Using its magic again, the Fyrosian hurt the Faronswans.

"Pathetic Altarians! Too easy! Now to find that treasure!", it said.

However, he sensed the Neurofalcons and fired a blast near him.

Unfortunately for the Neurofalcons, it severely wounded them.

Orion appeared from one of the entrances to the cave.

"Hold it right there!", he said.

"You're too late! The families are dead!", said the Fyrosian.

"Well at least I'll stop you to avenge them!", said Orion.

The two warriors battled for a while.

In the end, Orion was able to cut through the Fyrosian with his Altarian Sky Warrior Skills.

You'll never get the treasure. It is ours.", he said.

Orion then looked around for the Altarians.

He found the Faronswans, the Neurofalcons, and Hawktrones injured.

"Don't worry. We'll get you to safety as soon as we can.", said Orion.

As he looked around, Orion saw Tech, Calem and Yvette, miraculously unharmed from the incident.

Orion used his Altarian mind powers to contact other Sky Warriors to take the family to an infirmary.

Some warriors heard his mind.

"_Warriors! We have injured Altarians! We need to send them to recovery as soon as possible!", _said Orion through his mind.

The warriors rushed to Orion's location.

"We need to hurry! These Altarians could die if they are not sent to safety!", said Orion.

Orion picked up Tech and Amy, while other Sky Warriors picked up the Hawktrones, Neurofalcons, and Faronswans and they all took them to the infirmary at the Sky Warrior Base.

**Altarian Infirmary**

The Hawktrones, Neurofalcons and Faronswans were given an examination so the Altarian doctors could try to recover the injuries they have made, while Tech and Amy were taken elsewhere.

Unfortunately, the results are horrible.

"They've suffered fatal injuries. They'll be scarred for life if they were to survive.", said a doctor.

"The parents might die, but the children are miraculously unharmed in any way.", said another doctor.

"Those children were lucky to survive, but their parents might not be so lucky.", said Orion.

Suddenly, Mr. Hawktrone moved.

"Is my son… alright?", he said.

"He is alright. Same with the girl from the other family.", said Orion.

"Protect…my…son.", he said weakly.

"We will.", Orion asked.

"The invaders… missed my son… and he's alright, as I…expected. Those… invaders… will pay when… the time is right. My son will destroy… them.", said Mr. Hawktrone.

"So the children were unharmed. That's a miracle. But why assume your son would destroy the Fyrosians?", said Orion.

"My… son… Tech… has a future… to protect… us. Send… him to … another planet… until… he can… be a … Sky Warrior.", said Mr. Hawktrone.

"His future? Wait, do you mean your son is actually destined to be one of them?", Orion asked.

"Yes. He… is not … like us as… he… is… the next… member of our family to…. be…", said Mr. Hawktrone.

The readings for him went blank, resulting in his death.

"It's too late. All 6 parents are dead.", said a doctor.

Orion realized Tech's destiny.

"I have to tell the king.", he said.

Orion went to see the king of Altaria.

**The King's Throne Room**

"Orion, why have you come?", King Aeolus asked.

"We found 6 parents, but we were unable to save them. The children miraculously survived. But the father of one family, however, said that his son had a destiny before he died. He wants us to sent him to another planet.", said Orion.

King Aeolus had a feeling who the father of the boy was.

"Take me to his body.", he said.

The two went to Mr. Hawktrone's body.

**Altarian Infirmary**

"Ah, I see. Both of these families tried to protect their son. That man is Mr. Kenneth Hawktrone. I heard that he was visited by Aether, protector his continent and told him information about his son. If my calculations are correct, the children have something in common together.", said King Aeolus.

"So what should I do know, your majesty?", Orion asked.

"Bring me the children at once.", said King Aeolus.

So Orion went to retrieve Tech, Calem, and Yvette.

**Altarian Nursery**

Tech, Calem and Yvette were taken care of by professional Altarian nurses.

Orion came in.

"I want to see the children of the Hawktrones and Faronswans.", he said.

Orion was given Tech, Calem and Yvette and immediately went to King Aeolus.

**The King's Throne Room**

King Aeolus looked at the children.

He sensed their minds.

He saw that the protector's sacred powers were within them.

After a while, he stood up.

"So it is true. These children are none other than 3 of the next generation of the 5 Legendary Sky Warriors. The protectors must have chosen them to be our new heroes. They are now our only hope in destroying the Fyrosian Empire. For years they have conquered many planets for power. Now that they found us, the Legendary Sky Warriors must stop this demonic force.", said King Aeolus.

"That is true. But alas, the warriors are not old enough yet.", said Orion.

"Indeed. But I have a plan for now. We will wait 15 years, as that is the age they must be in order to be a Sky Warrior. The closer they get to their 15th year in life, the better their Altarian genes will do, as we are a race of genetically altered humans. Their genes will make them able to perform well in athletics, academics, brain powers, and other skills the Sky Warriors excel at.", said King Aeolus.

"What will we do with the children then?", Orion asked.

"We will send them to Earth. The children must be separated, so I will assign a family for each child. I am doing this because it is too dangerous to have them together and that the Fyrosians are invading all of Altaria.", said King Aeolus.

"But how will I know which family to bring each to?", Orion asked.

King Aeolus used his mind to sense the future.

There, he found 3 families that will reside in the same town when the children are both 15 years old.

"I have chosen three families that will reside in the same town on Earth when the children are both fifteen years old. At the same time, the other two chosen ones will reside there. Those two have already been sent to Earth. Once the five are fifteen years old, their time to save their home will come and they will truly become the Legendary Sky Warriors.", said Aeolus.

"So for the time being, they will spend the first fifteen years of their lives on Earth. We have to make sure the children are delivered to the families as if they were born by the families.", said Orion.

"True. So I'll change their physical appearances. They will look differently than they will be on Altaria. They'll be their true forms here, while they will have disguises on Earth. That way, it will be difficult for the people on Earth to identify them easily if the Fyrosians ever try to invade Earth.", said Aeolus.

"I'll take them to their safety families as soon as possible.", said Orion.

Aeolus used his magic to alter the appearances of Tech, Calem and Yvette.

Orion then picked up both children and went off to Earth.

"Farewell warriors. But once you return, prepare to protect your home.", Aeolus thought.

**Earth**

Orion took Yvette, Tech, and Calem to each of their safety families.

He was able to deliver the babies without getting caught.

"Tech, Calem, Yvette, farewell for now. I'll see you both in fifteen years.", he thought as he left the planet and returned to Altaria.

Yvette's safety family found her outside their house, while Tech's and Calem's found them inside their house.

All three of them of them had a note:

_"If you are reading this, then please take care of this child. He/She had his/her parents killed in a car crash, but miraculously survived the crash. We sent this child to you for his/her own safety. He/She is now your new child. Thank you._

_ Anonymous_

All three of the families agreed to take care of the children.

**15 Years Later**

Tech Hawktrone was given the name "Max Grazier", Calem Neurofalcon retained his first name, but he was given the name "Calem Gritiron" and Yvette Faronswan was given the name "Serena Rykan".

One day, Max and his "safety family" moved to Ridgeview.

Max's family was comprised of his father, his mother, and his sister Emmy.

For years, Max had believed he was a normal human like his sister.

During his childhood, he and Emmy have gone to another world known as Dragon Land.

There, they have played with peaceful dragons they have befriended.

A new neighbor of them named Enrique learned about the world as well.

But years later, the 3 got too old for Dragon Land and still have not told their parents or anyone else about it.

One day, the family left their old town because of their father's job.

Max felt more mature about the move this time instead of how he felt when he was 4.

"I know Emmy. We're moving to a new town. I'm not scared. We'll make new friends.", he said.

"Aw Max. You don't have to tell me. I'm sure we will, despite that we are in different grades.", said Emmy.

"Yeah.", said Max.

Max had black hair in an untidy fasion. He wore a black vest with a green t-shirt under it. He also had long brown pants on. The ends of the legs were rolled up a bit. Max had brown sneakers on and seemed to have grown taller than his sister.

"So, when we get to our new house, we should talk in private.", said Emmy.

"About what?", Max asked.

"You know, the dragons.", said Emmy.

"Oh right.", said Max.

The family has been on a highway for 2 hours.

They were headed to Ridgeview, their new hometown.

They were approaching an exit that would take them to Ridgeview.

"Here we are. Our new town! Before you know it, we'll be in our new house.", said Mr. Grazier.

The family drove around Ridgeview until they reached a house in a village that would become their new home.

"Welcome to our new home Graziers!", said Mr. Grazier when he stepped out of the car at their new house.

Max, Emmy, and their mother looked around as they got out of the car.

"This is the beginning of a new chapter of your lives. Prepare yourself for the wonders ahead.", said Mr. Grazier.

"We better get our stuff into our new house.", said Mrs. Grazier.

So the family started to move boxes into their new house.

As Max was moving boxes, he heard words in his head.

"_Altaria"_ was what he heard.

When he heard it, he stopped and looked at the sky for a while.

"Altaria…Why does it sound familiar to me?", Max thought.

"Max! What are you waiting for? These boxes will not move themselves!", said Mr. Grazier.

Max heard his father and went inside with the box, concerned about the voice in his head.

**Ridgeview High School**

As the days passed, Max and Emmy have met new friends at their new school.

Max's new best friends are Luke Penzi and Dan Zizzer, whom he met on his first day of school.

At lunch one day, they sat down at a table.

"Ridgeview seems huge now that I think about it.", said Max.

"I know. When I first arrived in this town, it was hard to believe that I was so small in a town this huge! But after a while, it was not as big as I thought it would be after all.", said Luke.

"When did you move to this town anyway?", Max asked.

"I moved here with my adoptive parents when I was 10 years old. Once I started going to school in this town, I met Dan and we became the best of friends.", said Luke.

"Oh please. I've been here my whole life! So if you need information about this town, please ask me so I can help you.", said Dan.

(Remember "Max's" true identity.)

"Wait a minute. You're adoptive?", said Max.

"Yeah. I spent most of my early life so far at an orphanage. I was raised there for the majority of my life. My adoptive parents found me one day when I was having fun with my friends with the orphanage. I said farewell to my friends at the orphanage for the final time. They were sad because they were all like brothers and sisters to me. Seeing me go was like losing me forever.", said Luke.

"That's real sad. But don't worry. You might see them again in the future.", said Dan.

"I could, but unfortunately I heard something bad happened there years ago. Some criminals blew up the orphanage and everyone there was left for dead. If only I could see their faces again in person I'd be happier.", said Luke.

Suddenly, words entered Max's head again.

"_Sky Warriors. You are one of them.",_ was what he heard.

Max looked like he was in a trance after hearing the words.

"Uh Max, you OK dude? Dan asked.

Max shook his head.

"Oh, it was nothing.", he said.

"Why are these words in my head anyway?", Max thought.

"You know guys, we should explore our town after school.", said Dan.

"Alright. That'll probably get me interested.", said Max.

"Me too.", said Luke.

Emmy saw that Max was having fun with his new friends.

"Aw Max. You've already made new friends.", she thought.

**After School**

Max, Luke, and Dan were walking around town after school to explore Ridgeview.

They saw many huge buildings and stores around the town.

Max was amazed at his new hometown and how unique it was to his other home.

"See Max. I told you! This would be interesting!", said Luke.

"Yeah Luke! This is fun!", said Max.

"It is fun, but what about the voices in my head?", Max thought.

After a while of exploring, they discovered a cave in a park.

"Hey guys, you know that cave?", Max asked.

"That's odd. I didn't see a cave like that ever in this town!", said Dan.

"Never? As in we are the first to see this?", Luke asked.

"Probably. Let's explore it!", said Max.

So the three entered the cave.

**Inside the Cave**

The boys were amazed at the interior of the cave as they walked into a room at the end of a short passage.

It was very futuristic in appearance on the walls.

"Are we in a new age of time or something?", Dan asked.

"Maybe, but this is just cool!", said Max.

"I wonder why something like this even exists here!", said Luke.

"Could this have something to do with the voices in my head? Or is it just for something else?", Max thought.

"Look guys!", said Dan as he pointed to the center of the room.

In the center of the room was some sort of portal.

"What is it?", Max asked.

"I don't know.", said Dan.

He thought for a while.

"Do you think anyone from the government would actually try to find this?", Luke asked.

"I don't know. But if it does, it could be revealed to the public!", said Max.

"True. Maybe we should try it.", said Luke.

"I got it!", said Dan.

"So Dan, what do you honestly believe this portal will lead us to?", Luke asked.

"Simple! It's a portal to a VIRTUAL REALITY!", said Dan.

"You sure? You did not use it yet! And besides, someone could have been outside, heard us, entered the cave, and find this portal thing.", said Luke.

"Honestly trying it out should be our best bet. Who knows what use it could have.", said Max.

"Even if that "use" is connected with the words in my head.", Max thought.

"Well, who wants to try?", Dan asked.

Luke walked up to him very close.

"Well, if you think this is an entrance to a virtual reality, then you try it.", he said.

"OK, OK I'LL DO IT! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME DO IT THAT WAY?", Dan screamed.

Max looked around.

"Well, that was close.", he said.

"Yeah, like no one…", said Dan before Luke cut him off.

"JUST DO IT!", Luke screamed.

So Dan walked up to the center of the portal.

The center of the portal had a pedestal.

The pedestal had a button in the center of it.

"Wow. This could be awesome!", said Dan.

Then he looked up.

Above him was a box similar to a projector, but one that sends a circular beam instead of a rectangular screen.

"Ok. It's time to go to the video game world!", said Dan.

He pressed the button and waited to be taken to the "game world".

"And there he goes to whatever that will take him.", said Luke.

Dan waited for a while, but nothing happened.

"Don't worry guys. It's just taking it's time.", he said.

After another few seconds, Dan realized the portal was useless.

"Well, there's your answer, Mr. Make Me Do it. It's useless!", he said into Luke's face.

Luke pushed Dan away and got a call from his mother.

She told him he needed to come home.

"Well guys, I'll take off from here. See you tomorrow.", he said.

Dan walked out in shame.

As Max exited the cave, the words entered his mind again.

"_Protect Altaria. You are a Sky Warrior of Altaria.",_ were the words.

"What are these words meaning for me? Could it have some sort of significance to these portals?", he thought as he walked home.

**Grazier House**

Max watched TV in his house.

His parents looked at him concerned.

"You know, ever since he turned 15, he's gotten better fast.", said Mr. Grazier.

"Yes. He's better at sports, academics, and he seems physically stronger even though he does not look like it.", said Mrs. Grazier.

His parents were correct about Max.

Since his 15th birthday, Max is running faster, physically stronger (despite he does not look like it), taller than his sister (despite their ages and the only thing that seems "normal" about him), has quicker response, good at academics and predicting moves by his opponents in sports or games.

His skills make the skills of his friends nothing compared to his.

Emmy was amazed at how much his brother has grown.

"Max, can I talk with you for a second in private?", she asked.

Max turned off the TV and went with Emmy.

**Emmy's Room**

In Emmy's room, Max and Emmy began a conversation about their dragon friends and their old friend Enrique.

"So Max, do you think our dragon friends will visit with Enrique one day?", Emmy asked.

"Maybe. If they visit us, I might be too busy with my new friends Luke and Dan.", said Max.

"But Max, you skills are nothing like no one at your school has ever seen before. Your skills are even better than professional athletes. You also test negative for drugs. (Don't use them unless prescribed by your doctor) Don't you want to show our old friends your new skills?", said Emmy.

"Emmy, since I came here, I feel like I'm actually starting to fit in with the others. My skills are nothing our school has seen before. I want to prove it to them I'm that good.", said Max.

"I understand Max. But remember, don't tell anyone about Dragon Land.", said Emmy.

"I know. Who knows what will happen next if that were to ever happen.", said Max as he left Emmy's room.

"Ever since he got those skills, he's changed.", Emmy thought.

"Those voices in my head… Could they have significance to my enhanced skills? Could it mean I'm not human?", Max thought.

**That Night**

Max was asleep in his bedroom

However, Max was moving in his bed in his sleep.

That's because he was seeing things in his dream.

**Max's Dream**

Max was dreaming of a past event.

He saw 6 Altarians hiding in a cave.

"What are those humans with wings anyway?", Max asked himself.

Just then, he saw a Fyrosian come in and injure the Altarians.

"What is that thing? Maybe those people being attacked are the ones I must protect and the invader must be destroyed.", Max said.

However, after the attacks done by the Fyrosian, he saw that 3 infants survived the entire incident.

"Those infants… Are they alright?", Max asked.

**Max's Room**

Max suddenly woke up from the dream.

He had a cold sweat all over him.

"Just what was that dream anyway? Humans cannot have wings!", he thought.

Then he remembered that the infants survived the attack.

"Those infants… They're in danger!", Max thought.

Max thought that the infants were in danger.

"Maybe those words in my head meant I have to save those infants! This could be why I've been having these words in my head.", he thought.

So Max vowed to try and save the "infants" from his dream.

**Ridgeview High School**

When Max arrived at his school, he noticed his friends Luke and Dan had not arrived yet.

"So they're not here yet. Maybe I should ask them if they had voices in their minds.", he said.

Max still remembered he had to rescue the "infants".

"Those infants are in danger. I've got to find a way to save them!", he thought.

His friends came running to school behind him.

"Sorry for being slow, but traffic kept us from going any faster!", said Luke.

"Why do you run so fast? But then again, you're not as fast as Max is, but you are stronger in terms of physical strength. And as for me, I'm just nothing!", said Dan.

"I know. Luke and I have better strengths while you are just a normal kid.", said Max.

Dan felt enraged.

"I'M A MAN, YOU GOOFBALL!", he screamed.

But as he calmed down, he realized something.

"You know, you two are better athletically than anyone else in the school. It's no wonder everyone wants you on their team in whenever we play sports in gym class.", he said.

"Now that you think about it, it's true.", said Luke.

"I know. But if that portal worked, you guys could have had excellent results.", said Dan.

"Well that's because only you used that. Who knows what it really does.", said Luke.

"Trust me you guys! It's useless!", said Dan.

"I'm going to it after school.", said Max.

"Max, can we talk in private?", Luke asked.

"Sure.", said Max.

As the two walked away from Dan, he got enraged again.

"NO FAIR! WHY CAN'T I BE LIKE YOU GUYS!", he screamed.

Max and Luke found somewhere where no one could hear their discussion.

"So you trust this portal thing?", Max asked.

"I guess so.", said Luke.

"But why?", Max asked.

"Well when we split last night, I found another portal. I did not want to find out things without you, so I decided to wait and tell you today. Besides, we did not use the portal. Only Dan did, you know?", said Luke.

"True. So what should we do?", said Max.

"We use the portals after school.", said Luke.

"I agree. We better not tell Dan though, as the portal did not work, remember?", said Max.

"Yes. Now let's get to class before we're late Max.", said Luke.

"Oh yeah.", said Max.

So the two went into school.

Max looked at Luke with concern.

"Could you have had a vision of those infants Luke? If you did, then we have to save them. Or maybe, it just might be my destiny to do so.", he thought.

Dan saw the two enter the school.

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!", he screamed as he ran towards them.

**Later That Day**

Max and Luke were wanted by everyone to always be on their teams.

But as Dan said, they had speed and strength like no other student had.

"I told them. No one in the school has the speed and strength they have!", he said.

Max's speed was very fast.

He had unbelievable track times, could do more pull ups, push ups, and sit ups than anyone at the school, even more than the seniors, and his strength showed to be some of the best of the students at Ridgeview High.

And to think, he looks like a normally built student, was what some students believed!

Luke on the other hand had much more physical strength at the cost of loss of speed, which was also very fast.

During sports, Max and Luke also showed great skill and reflexes.

Every time they would play a game in gym or in the courtyard during lunch, everyone would want Max and/or Luke on their teams.

However, they were not the only ones chosen by everyone, as there was one boy who had speeds faster than Max, but his strength was not as strong as Luke's, but about the same as Max's. The boy ironically was also good at academics.

The boy wore a red hat with black shades on it. He had grayish/black hair, but not in the same style as Max's. He wore a blue jacket with white stripes on it, jeans, and black boots.

"I want Max!", said one student.

"If you get Max, then we get Luke!", said another student.

The students then kept arguing about who should take Luke and who should take Max.

"You know Max, I guess we could be the best athletes in school!", said Luke.

"That's true, but do you think it's kind of bizarre that our skills are nothing like our friends?", Max asked.

"That is possible, but you're also one of the smartest students in the grade! The only person that's a match for you is this Phoen Aki guy.", said Luke.

"Are you referring to me?", someone asked.

Luke and Max looked in a direction.

The two saw a boy walking towards them.

He had brown hair in the same style of Max and Luke's hair, white shades (the glasses are white and the shades are white as well), jeans, white sneakers, and exactly the same shirt Luke was wearing, but in white.

The "person" they saw was Phoen Aki.

"So Luke, you assume Max and I are academic rivals? Well, that is true, but this is for grades, not some sort of game. Therefore, we both do well even if this was not considered to be a rivalry. The only thing Max rivals is you Luke in athletics!", he said.

Luke made a surprised look.

Max looked at him.

"You know it's true dude.", he said.

"Max, you are good in academics as much as I am, but there's something that seems out of place here. It seems like you're concerned about something. Can I inquire what that thing would exactly be?", said Phoen.

"You could, but it's personal.", said Max.

"If it's personal, it's fine not to tell us.", said Phoen.

Dan looked steamed.

Before he could shout, Luke took him to a private spot.

Max followed.

"I'M TELLING YOU GUYS THOSE PORTALS ARE BROKEN!", Dan screamed.

"Look Dan. I know they seem broken, but what about the government? Are you forgetting about how the government can get involved with this portal thing?", said Luke.

Dan looked at Max.

"You need to not tell anyone. Not even your parents. You could get a ton of people in trouble if you tell the government.", said Max.

Dan thought for a few seconds.

Then he realized what would happen if he got his friends in trouble.

"You're right. I should keep quiet about this. But that means nothing about it's just junk and useless.", he said.

Dan walked away.

"Just don't listen to him. We need to prove he's wrong. You go to the one we found the other day, while I go to the one I found yesterday.", said Luke.

Max shook his head and the two went back to their friends.

"Am I the only one with voices in my head? Luke and I believe the portals are real, but why did it not work for Dan? There has to be a reason why it did not work for him. Could it lead me to the answers of my questions for the voices in my head?", he thought.

The boy also chosen by everyone noticed his suspicions as Max was walking back.

"Suspicious? True, our skills are unlike everyone else, but it's a mystery why we have it. I want to know why. And this talk about portals… They could have a significant part in this.", he thought.

Just then, the voices returned.

"_Altaria… You must save Altaria… Your home depends on it, Sky Warrior…",_ were the words.

Max walked back to his other friends.

From a window of the school, a girl was looking out of the window.

She wore a pink felt hat with a bow tie on it, which was part of a strap around the hat. She also wore a red skirt which was part of a black high waisted outfit, black socks that go up past her knees, black sneakers, and long tan hair with a pony tail near the back end.

"That boy... His skills in sports and academics… He's alike to mine. But he's physically stronger than me, while I'm faster. Just what makes us similar?", she said.

"You know, now that I think about it, Phoen, Luke, and I are not the only one with seemly impossible skills.", Max thought as he walked back.

He remembered seeing a girl at Ridgeview one day from the window in her gym class.

Max remembered he was walking to a class on his own one day.

He looked out the window to find a girl outside playing a game with other classmates.

Out of all the classmates in that class, her speed was faster than anyone else, but she lacked physical strength.

Max heard people say that she had academic scores close to his and Phoen's.

"Her skills in academics are almost as high as mine and Phoen's. Her speed is slightly faster than mine. But her physical strength is not as good as mine. Phoen's strength is about the same as hers, but Phoen is slightly slower than I am, making Luke the slowest.", Max thought.

Max then realized that he, that girl, the other boy always selected other than himself, Phoen, and Luke had skills like no on else at school for they had abnormally high stats in sports and academics.

"What if the 4 of us were not meant to be on this planet? What if this has something to do with the voices in my head? I best use that portal to find out, as it may be the only way to answer my questions. Besides, those infants really need my help!", he thought.

As Max walked back, he thought he saw someone in the window, which was the same window a girl saw him from.

"Could that have been her?", Max thought.

**Later That Day**

As Max walked out of school to wait for Luke, he was stopped by Dan.

He looked concerned.

"OK, you can go, but I want to know what I can't, but you and or Luke can do after pressing the button, alright?", he asked.

Luke came by.

"What's going on now?", he asked as he walked over.

"Dan's wondering if we can tell him what happens when we push the button at the portal since it did not work for him.", said Max.

"We could, but it might make him jealous.", said Luke, which caused Dan's face to turn red.

"I swear, I will find a way into whatever happens when you push the button.", said Dan.

"OK then. Luke, we'll split up.", said Max.

"Split up? What do you mean?", Dan asked.

"I found another portal, so I'll go there while Max will go to the one we found yesterday.", said Luke.

"Multiple entryways? Cool. Well, go on and enjoy whatever thing happens with those portals anyway.", said Dan as he walked home.

"Alright Max, let's go.", said Luke.

Max shook his head and the two split to go to the portals.

"Here we go. This is for the infants.", said Max.

**Inside the Cave**

As Max entered the cave, he heard voices in his head.

"_Please…Please enter the portal…Please save us…Please save Altaria…Sky Warrior."_, were the voices this time.

"The voices…They're back!", said Max.

He then saw a vision.

**Max's Vision**

Max saw Ridgeview.

"This is…This is my home!", he said.

It was peaceful.

But then, aliens that he saw in his vision of the infants appeared and started to destroy the town.

"My home! It's being destroyed!", Max thought.

Hundreds of alien soldiers invaded Ridgeview.

A gigantic alien figure then appeared.

Max saw him destroy Ridgeview completely.

Max's vision then ended.

**Inside the Cave**

Max came back to consciousness.

"Those aliens…They've captured those infants and now want to destroy my new home?", he thought.

Max felt enraged.

"They'll pay for this! I will never allow them to invade my home!", he shouted.

Max went to the center of the room where the button was.

He pulled out his cell phone and tried to call Luke.

"Luke? Are you there?", he asked.

But unfortunately, he got not response.

"Could the portal have worked for Luke? If so, I better try it, since I too have abnormal skills.", said Max.

So Max pressed the button in the center of the cave on the pedestal.

The portal activated.

"It's working!", he thought.

Light shone above him.

Max looked up.

The projector was about to fire a beam.

He tried to hide his eyes from the light.

When the beam fired, Max felt like he was being sucked into the portal.

When the beam disappeared, Max was nowhere to be seen, as if he was transported elsewhere.

**Altarian Cave**

Max opened his eyes.

He looked around.

It looked like he was in some sort of cave.

"Where am I?", he asked himself.

The cave seemed different than the ones he saw on Earth.

"Is this some sort of virtual reality? Could the infants be trapped in this world?", Max asked himself.

Just then, a figure appeared behind him.

It was an Altarian female.

"Greetings Sky Warrior. I am Altaria, goddess of the planet of the same name, and I welcome you to your home.", she said.

"So you gave me those voices in my head. So why am I chosen to be a Sky Warrior of Altaria?", said Max.

"Your destiny is to defeat the invading Fyrosian Empire alongside your allies, which are all Sky Warriors of Altaria.", said Altaria.

"So where am I now?", Max asked.

"As I have said, you are now on Altaria, your home.", said Altaria.

"Why am I having these voices in my head anyway? And what about those infants? Where are they?", Max asked.

"If those infants were destroyed with their parents by the Fyrosians in your vision, then you would not have existed.", said Altaria.

"So that means I was actually…the male infant?", Max asked with great concern.

"I'm afraid so. When the Fyrosians invaded Altaria, your parents tried to hide from the invaders in an island. Unfortunately, a Fyrosian found them and used his magic to kill your parents. Surprisingly and miraculously, you and two other infants survived.", said Altaria.

"Well, I just had another vision about a huge Fyrosian destroying my new home.", said Max.

"That was King Fyrakan, commander of the Fyrosian forces. He is without a doubt your main enemy.", said Altaria.

"So that's who caused this much destruction.", said Max in a grieving tone.

Max had a sense of determination.

"I, Max Grazier of Altaria, will protect my homeland from the invading forces of the Fyrosian Empire!", said Max.

"I understand, but I think you should think before you have said that.", said Altaria.

Max realized that he did not know how he got to Earth from Altaria.

"I know that I do not know how I got to Earth from Altaria, but am I really named Max Grazier?", he asked.

Altaria made a photo of Max Grazier currently and a mirror appear.

"Please look at the photo of yourself on Earth. Then look at yourself at the mirror, which shows your true form on Altaria.", she said.

Max looked at the photo of "himself on Earth" and then looked at himself at the mirror.

His appearance changed very much. His eye style was changed and his eyes were red.

He had brown hair instead of black hair, but in the same style as he had before.

He was in the outfit used by the male Sky Warriors (male Sky Trainer outfit).

"A Helmet?", Max asked.

The helmet was part of the Sky Warrior outfit (Just imagine Max's 15 year old face, but with a different eye style, red eyes, and brown hair instead of black).

But as Max moved his arms up to touch it, he felt his wings moved with him, since they were actually attached to his body instead of from the suit.

"I have wings attached to the sides of me!", he said.

Max then realized he was not Max Grazier.

"If I'm not Max Grazier, then what is my real last name?", he asked.

"You are Tech Hawktrone, the new Legendary Sky Warrior from Aether.", said Altaria.

"New Legendary Sky Warrior? I'll ask you about that later. Why was I called Max on Earth and not Tech?", said Tech.

"You were sent to Earth for your own safety. Your family raised you like their own, unaware of what you really are. The alias "Max Grazier" was given to you from your "safety family". Your parents wanted to let you think you were born by your mother. You are the only one in your safety family that knows about your true heritage.", said Altaria.

"So I lived for 15 years believing I was born on Earth, but truly I was born here. I can't stand around now. I have to save my planet as a new Legendary Sky Warrior of Altaria.", said Tech.

"I agree. Now go and save your planet from the Fyrosians.", said Altaria as she disappeared.

Tech walked out of the cave.

**Planet Altaria**

As Tech exited the cave, he looked at his surroundings.

He was in a peaceful world that resembled Earth.

There was grass, trees, and beautiful scenery.

It was as if the Fyrosians never invaded Altaria.

"This place… It's beautiful. My home is actually this beautiful!", said Tech.

He walked and looked around at the scenery.

Flowers were blossoming.

Trees were around his area.

The wind was blowing normally.

But soon after Tech began walking, he noticed that he reached a cliff to the beautiful scenery.

He looked down.

"This world is different from Earth. There's nothing down there!", he said.

"Used to Earth instead of your true home, huh? Well, that what I've expected.", a voice said.

Tech looked behind him.

The voice came from another Sky Warrior.

He had black hair and dark skin (same appearance as the default Male Sky Trainer from X and Y).

"Another Sky Warrior?", Tech asked.

"I am indeed. If it were not for me, you would not be here today. My name is Orion and I brought you to Earth, Tech Hawktrone.", said Orion.

"So you brought me to Earth. What about the other infants? Are they here?", said Tech.

"They are. But they have not come to us yet. I'll tell you more about your story once we get you three together.", said Orion.

"Orion!", said a voice.

It was from a female Sky Warrior.

She had long blonde hair and orange eyes. Some of her hair stuck out from under her helmet. (her appearance looked exactly like the default female Sky Trainer from X and Y).

Alongside him was another male Sky Warrior.

His appearance was eyes with no contact lenses and black hair, but not in the same style of Tech's. (It's Calem from X and Y in a Sky Trainer outfit)

"They were the other infants?", Tech asked.

"Indeed. Tech Hawktrone, meet Yvette Faronswan and Calem Neurofalcon.", said Orion.

"Nice to meet you guys in person.", said Tech.

"I agree. You can call me Y instead of Yvette if you want.", said Yvette.

"Just call me Calem. Nice to meet you.", said Calem.

"So you know about our destiny, right?", Tech asked.

"To destroy the Fyrosian Empire, of course.", said Calem.

"Yes. Altaria, the goddess of this planet, told us this and that we were the infants in our visions.", said Yvette.

"So all three of us had visions on Earth.", said Tech.

"That is because you three are the new Legendary Sky Warriors of Altaria.", said Orion.

"Legendary Sky Warriors? Well why are we in the same outfit as you?", Calem asked.

"You'll learn more about that at another time. For now, I want you to learn about your past and why you three were sent to Earth.", said Orion.

Tech, Calem, and Yvette wanted to know, so they looked seriously at Orion.

"Days after you three were born to your respective families on 3 different continents, the Fyrosians invaded Altaria to try and take our sacred power from us. We Sky Warriors are the defenders of this planet and since the Fyrosians were destroying towns just to find and steal our sacred energy, we had to take action especially since they were harming other people. Your families took you to an island, but a Fyrosian elite spotted Tech's family and pursued them. There, he fatally wounded your parents, but you three somehow survived when I arrived and took out the Fyrosian elite. I took you and your parents to an infirmary with help from other Sky Warriors. There, I learned from King Aeolus that you three had a destiny to save your home planet of Altaria as the new Legendary Sky Warriors. However, you three were not old enough yet, so for fifteen years, I sent the three of you to three different families. Your parents thought you three each died in a car crash, so they raised you like one of their own and did not tell you what really happened to you. So for fifteen years, you lived on Earth and now that you've old enough to be the Legendary Sky Warriors, you cannot hide any longer. You must take action immediately and prepare yourselves for battle to save your home of Altaria and most likely Earth as well. It is your destiny to do so, as you were chosen by the Guardians.", said Orion.

"The Guardians? Who are they?", Yvette asked.

"They are the protectors of this world. Each continent is named after a guardian bird. Since you three are Legendary Sky Warriors, you are each from a different continent. Tech, you are the chosen one by Aether, the hawk of fire and leader of the guardians. Yvette, you are the chosen one by Hera, the swan of the winds and fairy magic. And Calem, you are the chosen one by Naruto, the falcon of speed and water. As Legendary Sky Warriors, you have special powers as you can wield a weapons specifically for you depending on your powers.", said Orion.

"So what are these continents you told us about?", Tech asked.

"The continents here are about the same size as those on Earth, but instead of being in a body of water, the continents are floating in the air. However, I need to show you your homes so that you can see what the Fyrosians have done to your respective hometowns.", said Orion.

"So what continent are we on now?", Calem asked.

"I'll let you see for yourself.", said Orion.

Orion then jumped from the cliff, spread his arms and flew.

"Cool!", said Tech.

"Interesting!", said Yvette.

"And the best part is we have it too!", said Calem.

"Right! So let's fly!", said Tech as he jumped.

Calem and Yvette followed.

The three spread their arms and flew in the sky.

"This is awesome!", said Tech.

"I know. Now look behind you.", said Orion.

The three turned around to see what they jumped off of.

The entire thing they were on was just an island.

"That was it?", Calem asked.

"This world is much different than Earth!", said Yvette.

"True. But how can we fly even though the wings are on our arms and sides like we are flying squirrels and we can fly for a long time without wind?", Tech asked.

"That's because of your genes in you. Altarians are humans with enhanced skills in academics, athletics, and can fly because Altarian genetics have a combination of avian and human genes. True, it looks like you cannot fly because your wings are on your sides. But your flight skill is unlike birds from Earth, as your flight skills are immune to hard blowing wings. Therefore, you can fly fast even in a strong windstorm.", said Orion.

Tech, Calem, and Yvette were shocked.

"So that's where I have those powers! Could that girl and that boy be with me right now?", Tech thought.

"But why don't we have the ability to fly like this on Earth?", Calem asked.

"That's because King Aeolus changed your appearances so that your true identities would not be revealed on Earth. Your other skills, however, were still in you.", said Orion.

"So that's where I got those skills.", said Tech.

"Well what do you know? All three of us have similar skills.", said Calem.

"So if we find each other on Earth, we can know who of us is actually an Altarian easier now.", said Yvette.

"So where are we going Orion?", Tech asked.

"We're going to Heraklion on Hera, which is Yvette's home town.", said Orion.

So the four flew to Heraklion.

**Heraklion**

When the four arrived, they noticed Heraklion was destroyed and deserted.

It was now a ghost town.

The buildings were damaged.

No one was around.

The entire town was evacuated.

"My home… is deserted. Everyone's gone. The Fyrosians… destroyed my parents.", said Yvette in a sad tone.

"Unfortunately, there's more for you three to see. We need to see Calem's home town of Chania on Naruto", said Orion.

**Chania**

Like Heraklion, the town was deserted and destroyed.

However, more damage was done to it and it had become only ruins now.

"So I'll never see my parents or my house ever again.", said Calem in a sad tone.

"This is horrible.", said Yvette.

"Those Fyrosians…", said Tech.

"Tech, I'm afraid you have the worst done your home on Halkeginia on Aether.", said Orion.

"How worse?", Tech asked.

"You'll see when we get there. Maybe that will give you more of a reason to fight.", said Orion.

So the four flew to Tech's home town.

"How worse could it get? Also, why do I have the feeling I'm not with Luke?", Tech thought.

"Those two… They're like the best students in skills at school. They're not like the other students. Could our Altarian genes make us like this?", Yvette thought.

**Halkeginia**

The four flew towards a deserted canyon.

"There's nothing here.", said Calem.

As they flew down, Calem was right.

Nothing was in the ruins of Halkeginia.

"Don't tell me those Fyrosians did…", said Calem.

"Impossible…", said Yvette.

"Tech, the Fyrosians completely destroyed your home. As you can see, there is no trace at all of your home.", said Orion.

Tech looked around.

"They killed my parents. They destroyed my home town. They ruined the peace of my home. And now, here I am, back home, to see this. This cannot be a game. This is really my home. My home is really destroyed!", he thought.

Tech started to feel angered.

Calem and Yvette were surprised.

"Those Fyrosians WILL PAY FOR THIS!", said Tech.

Calem and Yvette thought for a while.

"Count me in this too Tech.", said Calem as he walked over to Tech.

"Calem…", said Tech.

"I'm with you guys. Our homes are gone. We cannot live like this. We need to stop those Fyrosians once and for all to avenge our parents and protect our home and Earth.", said Yvette.

"Yvette…OK. Let's do this team!", said Tech.

Calem and Yvette agreed.

"Your destiny as Legendary Sky Warriors begins no-", said Orion before he was cut off by a blast.

The four dodged the blast.

"What was that?", Calem asked.

"Probably some Fyrosians shooting at us.", said Tech.

The four looked up.

Tech was right. It was a bunch of Fyrosians.

"Here they come! Let's show them no mercy!", said Orion.

"So the Sky Warrior leader Orion has come to stop us! And he brought friends! How swell! But you four are no match for all of us!", said the Fyrosian Elite.

So the Fyrosians began a battle with the Sky Warriors.

"As Sky Warriors, you wield blasters as a normal sidearm weapon. You also have aerial attacks to defeat your foes. Try them out as you fight the Fyrosians.", said Orion.

Tech, Calem, and Yvette got their blasters from their gloves by pressing a button on the wrists and fired them at the Fyrosians.

"Take this! And another! And some more!", said Calem as he blasted the Fyrosians.

Some of the Fyrosians got a little close to Tech.

"An aerial move should take this one out!", he said.

His mind told him how to use the Air Slash technique, which involved a Sky Warrior moving an arm fast to damage opposition.

Tech performed the Air Slash on some of the Fyrosians.

"Easy enough.", said Tech.

Yvette also used techniques such as Wing Attack and Tornado to take out the Fyrosians.

"This power is just so interesting.", she said.

"So this is what our skills are meant for. No wonder they're not like anything my friends at school have seen. But this is not a game. This is for the safety of our world and Earth, not for some random task.", Tech thought.

After taking out some of the Fyrosians, Tech saw himself face to face with the Fyrosian Elite commanding the forces.

Tech used his aerial attacks to fight, but then he remembered he was a Legendary Sky Warrior.

"Tech! You've got different powers as a Legendary Sky Warrior!", said Orion.

Tech felt that he had the power in him.

He heard the words "Hawk Sword" in his mind.

"HAWK SWORD!", he said.

Just then, he grew red hawk wings on the back of him.

"This is cool!", he said.

Tech also received his weapon: The Hawk Sword, which was a blade with a red hawk on it.

"So this is my Hawk Sword. I'll use it well. This is for you, Mom and Dad!", he said.

"A Legend, huh? Well, you're about to be the worst since I'll kill you in your first battle! You'll be joining your parents soon!", said the Fyrosian Elite.

"I wouldn't count on losing this battle! Not if you're here after destroying my entire home! I will use the power given to me by the Guardian Aether to destroy you!", said Tech.

So Tech battled the Fyrosian Elite with his Hawk Sword and Hawk Wings.

"You're gonna be sliced up when I'm finished with you!", said Tech.

"It will be you who will be sliced up fool!", said the Fyrosian Elite.

As Yvette and Calem battled, voices came into their head.

Yvette heard "Swan Bow", while Calem heard "Falcon Daggers".

"SWAN BOW!", said Yvette.

Yvette grew pink swan wings on her back and was given a bow that had a pink swan on it.

"This weapon should help me attack enemies from a distance very well. These wings are also amazing!", she said.

"FALCON DAGGERS!", said Calem.

Calem grew blue falcon wings.

"These wings honestly are much better than these other ones. But still, it's awesome to be a Legendary Sky Warrior.", he said.

Calem also received blue daggers, each with a falcon on it.

"My speed will surely help with these daggers. And my special aquatic powers can be useful too. Now to take down these Fyrosians!", said Calem.

Yvette fired her Swan Bow.

The arrow hit a Fyrosian and made a huge wind blast, causing the destruction of multiple Fyrosians.

"Cool!", she said after firing the blast.

Calem's speed was helpful when he used his daggers to eliminate the Fyrosians very quickly.

"And just when you think I'm done, taste this!", he said.

Calem used the daggers as water blasters to destroy the Fyrosians easily.

Orion was busy fighting off other Fyrosians as he saw Tech, Calem, and Yvette unleash their Legendary Sky Warrior powers.

"That's it guys! Show them your power given to you by the guardians!", he thought.

Calem and Yvette continued to unleash their powers on other Fyrosians while Tech continued to battle the commanding Fyrosian Elite.

Tech was showing his strength as he was able to knock off the Fyrosian's weapon from his hand.

"IMPOSSIBLE! YOU CAN'T BE DOING THAT!", said the Fyrosian Elite.

The words "Fire Slash" came into Tech's head.

"Well, do you expect me to do this?", he asked.

The Fyrosian Elite looked confused.

"FIRE SLASH!", said Tech.

Tech flew towards the Fyrosian Elite with his Hawk Sword burning up and slashed and burned the Fyrosian Elite to defeat him easily.

As the others retreated, Orion knew a way to destroy the rest of them.

"Sky Warriors! Combine your weapons and aim straight at them!", he said.

Calem's Falcon Daggers went into two holes in Yvette's Swan Bow, while Tech's Hawk Sword went through a hole in the center.

The three warriors grabbed onto the blaster and aimed right at the retreating Fyrosians.

"FIRE!", they all said.

A blast from the weapon combined the fire of the Hawk Sword, the wind of the Swan Bow, and the water of the Falcon Daggers into one super attack to destroy all of the Fyrosians, signaling their victory.

"We won!", said Tech.

"That was awesome! Let's do some more of this another time!", said Calem.

"True, but we should wait until they strike again.", said Yvette.

"True.", said Calem.

"Indeed.", said Tech.

"Well done. You've won your first battle as the Legendary Sky Warriors of Altaria. I'm impressed at your skills. But you are only three of the five.", said Orion as he descended.

"So there's 5 Legendary Sky Warriors in total.", said Tech.

"Yes. There's 5 Guardians ironically. The other two are Gaia, the condor of the earth and Ampharos, the heron of the thunder.", said Orion.

"We better find them and have them join us so that we can defeat the Fyrosians together.", said Yvette.

"I know, but what about our Earth identities?", Calem asked.

"It may be obvious, but let's meet somewhere.", said Tech.

"Since we live in the same town, maybe we should meet at the Central Tower of Ridgeview.", said Yvette.

Tech and Calem agreed.

"We also better find the other two chosen ones as well.", said Calem.

"For now warriors, you best better return to Earth so that you can protect your identities.", said Orion.

"So how do we get home?", Calem asked.

"Your gloves have more abilities. One of them should return you to Earth.", said Orion.

Tech, Calem, and Yvette activated the button and returned to Earth.

"I'll await your return warriors. We all will. Together, we will stop the Fyrosians once and for all.", Orion thought.

**Inside the Cave**

Max returned to Earth from Altaria.

"So, I'm Tech Hawktrone, not Max Grazier. I must protect Altaria at all costs! But for now, I must find who Calem and Yvette are on Earth, even though I'm sure they are that one boy and one girl from school who have skills like mine.", he said as he exited the cave.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Chapter 2: A Team is Formed**

**Description: After learning of his destiny, Max vows to stop the Fyrosians. So the next day, he goes to the Central Tower to learn the true identities of Yvette and Calem. There, they vow to stop the Fyrosians. Luke notices Max is with the boy and girl with skills like them at school and also tells him what happened when he used the portal. On Altaria, Tech receives a new weapon. What is it? And what happened to Luke from the portal? Find out next chapter!**


	2. A Team is Formed

**Sky Warriors of Altaria**

**A Crossover between Dragon Tales and Pokemon**

**Chapter 2**

**A Team is Formed**

**NOTE: THIS IS A FAN MADE STORY. IN OTHER WORDS, THIS IS NOT CANONICAL TO POKEMON OR DRAGON TALES. IT'S A CROSSOVER STORY INCLUDING CHARACTERS FROM BOTH FRANCHISES. AND AS I SEEM TO USUALLY DO, MAX IS THE MAIN CHARACTER YET AGAIN. WITH THAT OVER WITH, LET'S BEGIN.**

**Previously: 15 years ago, the alien force of Fyrosians disturbed the peace on Planet Altaria. The invaders were interested in taking the sacred power of Altaria. In the process of their search, many Altarians were killed. The Altarians that were killed included the parents of 3 young Altarians, which survived in the same attack. The surviving children were Tech Hawktrone, Yvette Faronswan, and Calem Neurofalcon. Each of them were taken by Orion to King Aeolus and were revealed to be 3 of the new Legendary Sky Warriors of Altaria. However, since the three of them were too young to do so, they had to be taken to safety until they 15 years old. Their appearances were changed so that their true identities would remain a secret. When the three become 15 years old, they would return to Altaria and fight against the Fyrosian Empire. But for that point in time, Orion was instructed to send the children to three different families on Earth. 15 years pass. The children have grown up and are ready to protect their home from the Fyrosians. One of them was renamed Max Grazier and his family recently moved to Ridgeview. There, he started to have voices in his head and visions about three infants who lost their parents. At the same time, he and his new friends Luke Penzi and Dan Zizzer stumbled upon a portal. While Dan believed it did not work, Max and Luke believed it did. Dan wanted to know about it, however. The next day, Dan realizes Max and Luke have abnormal skills. Later on, a boy and a girl notice Max and wonder why their skills are abnormal. Phoen Aki, a friend of Max and Luke, also has abnormal skills as well. That afternoon, Max and Luke try out the portals. Max goes to the one the 3 found while Luke goes to the one he found on his own. There, Max had a vision of an alien king and used the portal to transport himself to Altaria. There, he learns he is actually Tech Hawktrone, one of the surviving children from his visions and a Legendary Sky Warrior. After learning of his true self from information from Altaria, goddess of Altaria, Tech meets Orion, commander of the Sky Warriors and Calem Neurofalcon and Yvette Faronswan, the other surviving children and 2 of the Legendary Sky Warriors. Orion tells the 3 of their destiny and their past and brings the three to their respective homes. But at Halkeginia, Tech's home, the Fyrosians attack. Tech, Yvette, and Calem use their legendary weapons to defeat the Fyrosians in battle. Orion tells them there are 2 other Legendary Sky Warriors afterwards. With a feeling who each of them are on Earth, Tech, Calem, and Yvette plan to meet the next day at the Ridgeview Central Tower as they all live in Ridgeview currently.**

**Fyros**

King Fyrakan looked at an orb.

He held a giant staff and wore black armor over his red and orange body.

King Fyrakan was impressed at how the three Legendary Sky Warriors of Altaria easily demolished his forces together.

"Those Sky Warriors are definitely in possession of the power we seek. The Guardians must have chosen them.", he said.

Just then, two of his soldiers appeared.

One of them had blue and gold spiky armor and wielded an axe while the other had red and silver thin armor and wielded twin claws.

"Lord Fyrakan, those three warriors are not the only ones fighting against us.", said the blue and gold armored servant.

"Yes. And they too are strong as just the two of them defeated the soldiers with ease.", said the red and silver servant.

"Sure. They would destroy my forces, as I expected. But this is just the beginning of their destiny, so our victory will be ours not long from now. Then, the sacred power will be ours.", said King Fyrakan.

The servants bowed to their king.

"Master, shall we be of command the next time they strike?", the blue and gold servant asked.

"Not yet Akros. You and Swilvis must wait until the 5 join together in one spot. Then, you two jump in and attack, understand?", said Fyrakan.

"Yes sir.", said the servants.

As Akros and Swilvis left, Fyrakan looked at a mysterious servant of him.

"You are to wait until further instructions from myself before you go and fight against the Warriors. Until then, my servants will try and destroy the Legendary Sky Warrior of Altaria that wields the power of fire. That one is different from the others.", said Fyrakan.

The servant bowed and disappeared.

"Alright Legendary Sky Warriors! You can't hide any longer! Prepare to see the fall of your homeland! Soon your power will be ours to conquer the universe with!", said Fyrakan.

**Altarian Chamber**

The Guardians noticed how Tech, Calem, and Yvette took down a wave of Fyrosians as a team.

Each of the guardians was one of 5 different birds.

There was a red hawk, a pink swan, a black condor, a yellow heron, and a blue falcon.

"The three have done well to use their powers. Their potential is growing as we speak.", said Aether.

"True Aether. But these are just three of the warriors.", said Gaia.

"Yes. These warriors were only the ones Aether, Naruto, and I have chosen.", said Hera.

"I would also like to point out that the warriors me and Gaia have chosen took out of force of warriors on their own.", said Ampharos.

"Unfortunately, we cannot guide them. Thankfully, other warriors with the knowledge of their histories brought those respective humans to Earth from Altaria. Those warriors are the mentors for them for now.", said Naruto.

"Orion, the leader of the Sky Warriors until Tech returned to Altaria, will be a mentor to Tech Hawktrone, Yvette Faronswan, and Calem Neurofalcon, while Colm, another

leader of the Sky Warriors will be a mentor to Luke Condorgram and Phoen Voltheron. Both warriors will be mentors when the 5 join together as a team.", said Aether.

"I believe Altaria, goddess of our land, has informed the Warriors of their pasts. They believed her and realized the importance of why they have abnormal skills.", said Ampharos.

"True, but I doubt that the warrior I chose to protect our world does not understand where he really came from, as I sense he believes this war is just a game in a virtual reality.", said Gaia.

"The relationship between our chosen warriors might convince yours Gaia. I can feel that they have met already on Earth, but do not realize that they are both chosen.", said Aether.

"I also sense that my warrior has met those two as well.", said Ampharos.

"According to the battle, Tech, Calem, and Yvette will meet on Earth tomorrow. There, they will form a team on Earth. They should also find the other two Tech has befriended on Earth as well, as they are the other two chosen ones.", said Naruto.

"That must be done. But first, we need to await the 5 to meet up on Altaria.", said Hera.

"I agree. The Fyrosians have captured the ability to use our mechs. They can only be used by the Legendary Sky Warriors though as they were given to our past warriors. Our only hope is for our new warriors to take the mechs back for use against the Fyrosians.", said Aether.

All of the guardians agreed that the warriors must get the mechs back.

"As for the warriors on Earth, I fear that others may get involved with this as the caves with the portals inside are getting noticed. Therefore, we have to have a secret portal location so that only the warriors know about them. Perhaps I must warn a friend from Earth I have met. He knows about our history and I am aware he knows about the warriors right now. They must meet with him immediately. He also does not want the warriors to be in danger on Earth, as people on Earth may question the warriors why they are here. We must not let the warriors get in that kind of danger when their home is currently on the brink of destruction.", said Aether.

Again, each of the guardians agreed with Aether's words.

**Max's House**

As Max walked home from the portal that warped him to Altaria, his true home, he thought about his true past.

"I still can't believe I'm actually an Altarian who was brought to Earth for my own safety. Not only am I also a Legendary Sky Warrior, but I'm not even Max Grazier, but actually Tech Hawktrone in disguise.", he said.

Then he stopped and realized why he must fight.

"But then again, the Fyrosians destroyed my true parents and my true home. I cannot forgive them for this. As the Legendary Sky Warrior of Altaria chosen by the Guardian Aether, I will protect Altaria and Earth!", he said.

Max continued walking home.

As he walked, the same boy from his school with similar skills as Max noticed him walking home.

"I've found you, Tech Hawktrone. Together we'll save Altaria. Those Fyrosians will pay for what they have done to our families.", he said.

**Max's House**

When Max walked into his house, his parents and sister were waiting for him.

"Max, where have you been? You've been out way too long.", said Mr. Grazier.

"Yeah. Besides, you should tell us before you go anywhere other than here from school.", said Mrs. Grazier.

Max thought up a lie to protect his secret.

"If I tell my parents, then they'll ask me questions even I don't know. I better come up with something before my secret's out.", he thought as he came up with a false explanation.

Max then had an idea.

"Sorry about being late. I was hanging out with my friends, that's all.", he said.

"Alright Max. That's fine. But please tell us next time, OK?", said Mr. Grazier.

"Yes Dad.", said Max.

Max went up to do his homework.

"So it is true. This is not my true family. Only a family I was with for the beginning of my life. But now, it's my time to protect my real home and avenge my real parents. And it's not just my parents. It's my, Yvette's, and Calem's true parents.", he thought.

Emmy looked at Max with concern.

"What's gotten into Max these days? At first he was fine, but since he moved here, he's been acting strangely.", she thought.

Then she remembered how Max actually "joined" their family.

"Maybe he's concerned about how he came to us.", she thought.

"Should we tell him?", Mrs. Grazier asked.

"Not yet. But we should soon, as he's being very concerned about something now. But we don't know what he's concerned about yet. Until he's concerned about his past, we should not tell him.", said Mr. Grazier.

"Alright then.", said Mrs. Grazier.

Emmy had great concern.

"Maybe Max is not what me, Enrique, Ord, Cassie, Zak, Wheezie, and Quetzal expected to be. What if he isn't human?", she thought.

Max heard that his "family" was concerned about him.

"Does my safety family know that I'm an Altarian? If there's one thing I know, it's how I arrived here.", he thought.

**The Next Day**

It was a weekend.

Max woke up after a dream.

"What was that dream anyway?", he thought.

Max tried to remember what happened.

**Max's Dream**

Max was Tech Hawktrone in his dream.

He was battling King Fyrakan.

"It's useless Fyrakan! The sacred energy is for us Altarians to use wisely and is not for you at all!", said Tech.

"You fool! You are just learning to use your powers as the Legendary Sky Warrior chosen by Aether! You will stand no chance against me!", said Fyrakan.

"And how do you assume you will defeat me?", Tech asked.

A figure appeared from behind.

"With this!", said Fyrakan as he jumped away from Tech.

Tech saw the figure.

The figure flew towards Tech with a sword that also had fire powers.

Tech saw the figure and thought it looked familiar to him.

As it was about to attack Tech, his dream ended.

**Max's House**

"Something about that figure might be important to me, but what was that anyway? What if Calem and Yvette saw that figure?", Max asked himself.

Max got out of bed.

"I have to find them on Earth. That's my priority for now.", he said.

**Unknown Laboratory**

A man entered a building that was a research lab in Ridgeview.

In his hand was the paper.

He had black hair, a while coat, black pants, a purple shirt, and brown shoes on.

When he went to sit down and look at the paper, he was in shock at one of the articles.

"The authorities are starting to investigate the caves! I must warn the Guardians at once!" he said.

Just then, Aether appeared as a hologram.

"I fear this as much as you do, old friend. As much as the warriors are our only hope, they have grown with Earth identities. Therefore, we must find a way to get the warriors here so that they do not accidentally get caught trying to go into the caves.", he said.

"I see. We must protect their identities for some time. Now's not the time to reveal their identities to the public. They've just started their role in the war as the new Legendary Sky Warriors of Altaria. So for now, our goal is to get the five warriors together.", the man said.

"That is true. They cannot defeat the Fyrosians as a team of 3 and a team of 2. We must unite the 5 together. Only then can they have the power to defeat the Fyrosians once and for all.", Aether said before he disappears.

"Warriors, you must join as one. Only then can you defeat King Fyrakan and save your planet!", the man said.

**Later That Morning**

After Max got dressed, he went downstairs to have breakfast with his family.

His parents were concerned at the newspaper.

An article was in the news about "mysterious caves".

"What's going on now?", Max asked.

"There are mysterious caves appearing around town. It's almost like as if someone is putting them there.", said Mr. Grazier.

"_Recently, strange caves have been appearing around town. We are trying to investigate the caves, but they have just been appearing and disappearing all of a sudden. This is suspicious activity going on in town. In order to maintain safety around town, we ask that you stay with your children and if you find anything in the caves, you tell someone immediately, as the authorities will ultimately crack the code of this issue.", _was the report.

"Max, Emmy, if you see anything suspicious about those caves, tell us as the information will need to go to the government, as this is an issue concerning a lot of people here in Ridgeview.", said Mrs. Grazier.

"These mysterious caves seem to have started appearing since we first got here to Ridgeview. Could it be that those caves have something to do with us? I hope not. We've just got here.", said Mr. Grazier.

Max looked concerned after reading the report about the caves.

"Max? What's wrong?", Emmy asked.

"Could he know something about these caves?", she thought.

"The caves… People are trying to use the caves. I hope Calem, Yvette, and the other 2 Legendary Sky Warriors are aware of this.", Max thought.

He saw his parents and sister concerned of him.

"Oh, nothing Emmy.", he said.

"Well if you find something about them, tell us. We need to know why these caves are here.", said Mr. Grazier.

Emmy looked at her brother.

"If I told the dragons and Enrique about this, even they would get concerned about this. As for his friends, I would probably say the same thing as well.", she thought.

Max noticed his sister's concerned look.

"Emmy, you think I'm your brother, but in actuality, I'm not. I'm really an alien from the planet Altaria. There, I am the chosen Legendary Sky Warrior of Aether. It is my duty to avenge my parents from the Fyrosian Empire and protect my home and even Earth as well.", he thought.

**Dragon Land**

A wise yellow dragon named Quetzal was looking into a crystal ball.

He used the ball to watch Max, Emmy, and Enrique.

"I wonder how Max is doing. Something's not right about him recently.", he said.

As he looked carefully, he noticed that Max was different from his sister.

"Ah. This is what I've expected about Max. He's different from his friends. But I should wait for know. The truth might be a bit too harsh for them right now.", said Quetzal.

**Max's House Later That Morning**

Max looked at a clock.

"It's about time I head over to the Central Tower.", he thought.

As Max was about to walk outside and head to the Central Tower of Ridgeview, his sister saw him and ran up to him.

"Max, why are you concerned about the caves anyway?", Emmy asked.

Max was silent for a few seconds and then spoke up.

"I'm just concerned why these caves are appearing, that's all.", he said.

"We're all concerned about them Max. Don't worry. But still, the reason why they are appearing all of a sudden seems mysterious.", said Emmy.

"Look sis, you see, I need to head to the Central Tower. It's for school work.", said Max.

"But do you know how to even get to the Central Tower? You could easily get lost in this town since we've just arrived here.", Emmy asked.

"Don't worry sis. My friend Luke showed me around the other day. I should be able to find it.", said Max.

Just then, someone knocked on the front door of their house.

Max opened it.

It was Luke.

"Oh hey Luke.", said Max.

"Max, we need to talk in private.", said Luke.

So Max went outside and talked privately with Luke.

"I hope Max is alright with his new friends. After all, he's now used to being here.", said Emmy.

Max looked behind at his house.

"Emmy, I won't tell you who I really am yet. For now, I'll just keep it quiet. As for Luke, I hope he realizes who he really is.", he thought.

Luke noticed his concerns.

"Max?", he asked.

"Oh!", said Max as he turned around.

**Ridgeview**

Max and Luke went somewhere in town to talk.

"Max, I don't know why Dan was unable to use the portals.", said Luke.

"So the portal worked for you?", Max asked.

"Yep. And I suppose it worked for you as well.", said Luke.

"Yes.", said Max.

"So allow me to explain what those portals did to me. They transported me to this virtual game world known as Altaria. There, I'm known as the Legendary Sky Warrior Luke Condorgram, the warrior chosen by the guardian Gaia and master of the Earth Element. The game world needs saving, so I'll be there to destroy any of those invading Fyrosians.", said Luke.

"A game? Does he even know that he's really Luke Condorgram from Altaria? Does he even realize he was born on Altaria?", Max thought.

"And how about you? Did you get transported to Altaria?", Luke asked.

"Yes Luke. But I'm a different warrior. I want to test you.", said Max.

"How? You want me to find you? Easy.", said Luke.

"That's just what I wanted you to do.", said Max.

"Alright, we'll look for each other on Altaria. But together, we'll defeat those Fyrosians! As for Dan, he might get upset at first, but eventually he might be able to go to Altaria.", said Luke.

"I guess. Say, did you hear about the caves being an issue?", said Max.

"I did. The authorites are gonna ruin my fun in Altaria if I don't stop those Fyrosians!", said Luke.

"So we better save that virtual world before it's too late.", said Max.

"True. Say, where are you going now?", said Luke.

"Central Tower of Ridgeview. Why?", said Max.

"Just wondering.", said Luke.

"I have to get there right now. It's for a meeting with someone, that's all.", said Max.

"Well alright. Besides, we have off today. No school! Anyways, see you later!", said Luke.

"See ya.", said Max.

Luke then walked away from Max.

"Luke better realize this is not a game, but a real mission we must accomplish to save our home and Earth.", said Max.

Max then walked to the Central Tower, not knowing the same boy who noticed him saw him again.

"There's no more time for me to watch him. I have to meet with him at once.", he said.

So he followed him to the Tower.

Max thought he was being followed.

"Could that have been Calem Neurofalcon?", he thought as he kept walking.

**Ridgeview Central Tower**

When Max got to the Central Tower, he looked up and noticed the size of the tower.

"That tower is huge!", he said.

Just then, a boy approached him.

"As I expected. You're new here, so you're not used to being in town.", he said.

It was the same boy that followed him.

Max knew who he was.

"That boy… He's even faster than I am! Could he be Calem Neurofalcon?", he thought.

The boy was the same one from his school.

Max remembered the red hat, black sunglasses, blue jacked with white stripes, blue jeans, and black boots he wore, as well as the grayish black hair and grey eyes he had.

He realized who he actually was after remembering his skills and how they resembled Calem Neurofalcon's skills on Altaria.

"So we're not like the other humans here, Calem.", Max said.

"You found out who I am fast, huh Tech?", said Calem.

"So we meet at last. But now with the realization we're from Altaria.", said Max.

"True. We're not from Earth, so we better thank our "safety parents" our true names are not revealed, even though my name is half correct. We'll discuss our names on Earth once Yvette comes, although you are probably aware who she is, and she's aware who you are.", said Calem.

Max looked confused.

"Aren't the three of us supposed to know who each of us is truly are here?", Max asked.

"Let me put it this way Tech. I've already met her and before we met you on Altaria, we've realized who we actually are. As for Luke, we've haven't met him on Altaria yet.", said Calem.

"How do you know who Luke is?", Max asked.

"I saw you talking to him.", said Calem.

"And how did you see me?", Max asked.

"Allow me to explain. Yvette wanted me to watch on you as you are the only member of our team who has just arrived in this town. She did not want to get concerned.", said Calem.

"Neither did I. So I'm here, as we planned. So, where is Yvette anyway?", said Max.

"I don't know. She said she would be here. Maybe she's delayed or something.", said Calem.

Just then, a girl appeared.

"Sorry I'm late you guys. I overslept, that's all.", she said.

As Max and Calem expected, it was who they assumed was Yvette Faronswan.

"That's her alright. That's Yvette Faronswan.", Max thought.

She had the long honey colored hair with a small pony tail at the end, a pink felt hat with the same black bowtie and strap, but with while sunglasses on the hat this time, a black high waisted outfit with a red skirt, black socks that go up past her knees, and black sneakers, as well as her gray eyes.

"Yvette?", Max asked.

"It's great to finally meet you in person, Tech.", said Yvette.

"So the three of us meet at last. Orion brought the three of us here to Earth when we were just babies. Now 15 years have passed. We're all old enough to protect our home now. But first, since we are on Earth, we should refer ourselves by our Earth names while we're here.", said Calem.

"Well if you say so, I'm known as Max Grazier here on Earth and Tech Hawktrone on Altaria.", said Max.

"My name is Calem on both planets. On Earth I'm Calem Gritiron while I'm Calem Neurofalcon on Altaria.", said Calem.

"Here on Earth I'm Serena Rykan; On Altaria, I am known as Yvette Faronswan, or "Y" for short.", said Serena.

"I guess that makes us a team now.", said Max.

"Yup. Now Max, you're the leader of the entire Altarian Sky Warrior army, whether it be the warriors or us legends, so we follow you.", said Calem.

"I agree. So what about these portals? Did you hear about the caves being found by the authorities?", said Max.

"We've heard. This could affect us already.", said Serena.

"We should warn whoever is sending us to Altaria, unless he or she is aware of this already.", said Calem.

"We should also find the other warriors as we will need all 5 of us to stop the Fyrosians.", said Serena.

"For now, we should inform Orion, as he is our mentor.", said Max.

"I'll go with that, since he brought us here to Earth and told us how he did that.", said Calem.

"He was also with King Aeolus and he learned of our destiny with him. He must have the knowledge of our past.", said Serena.

"But we can't do this all at one time. When I went to see the cave one time, it was not there. We should go to Altaria when we are needed, as we have Earth identities. The cave's appearances should be a sign of our calling.", said Calem.

"So we wait until we're called to Altaria?", Serena asked.

"Probably. Our identities can't be exposed to anyone on Earth. We could be in bigger danger if we are exposed.", said Max.

"Yeah. Besides, we don't want to be autopsied, even though our identities were altered. Still, we might get questioned why we are here and that could cause the government to get involved in the war.", said Calem.

Serena and Max blushed.

Just then, a kid ran over to his friends.

"_Hey! There's a cave in the park!", _he said.

The three were alerted by the sound.

"I guess it's time already.", said Serena.

"_A cave? Aren't those supposed to be mysterious?", _said another kid.

"_Should we tell our parents about them?", _said another kid.

"Yeah, that's definitely our call to action right there.", said Calem.

"We cannot waste time here! We have to head to our respective caves and get to Altaria!", said Max.

"Right. We'll meet on Altaria as the Legendary Sky Warriors.", said Serena.

"Agreed.", said Calem.

So the three ran to their respective portals.

"This is my duty!", Max thought as he ran.

As he ran to the portal, Luke saw Max rush over to the portal.

"Those portals are appearing all of a sudden. Maybe it's telling me it's go time!", said Luke.

So he rushed to his portal.

**Max's House**

Emmy was waiting for her brother to come home.

"Max, where are you?", she thought.

Her parents saw her concerned.

"What's wrong Emmy?", Mr. Grazier asked as he walked over to Emmy.

"Max has been gone for a while now. He's been gone since he went to talk with his friend Luke in private. I wonder where he is now.", said Emmy.

"Emmy, don't worry about your little brother. He should be getting used to his new life. He's made new friends at school already.", said Mr. Grazier.

Then he realized that his skills are strangely better than most of the students at his school.

"But then again, his skills are somewhat superior to the others as they are so good, not many students can match his academic and sports skills. I've heard only some could match them, but they're unbelievable! What family was he born to anyway?", said Mr. Grazier.

Just then, Emmy and her parents saw Max rushing.

The three went outside.

"Max! Don't get lost!", said Emmy.

"It's like I told you! I'll be fine!", Max said as he ran.

"Is there something about him and those caves?", Emmy thought.

"Where could he be rushing to anyway?", Mr. Grazier asked.

**Mysterious Cave**

Max reached his cave and went to the center where the pedestal lay under the projector.

"Here goes.", he said.

Max pushed the button.

The projector fired a beam at him.

Max's body was being sent to Altaria.

In a flash, Max was gone.

Max underwent a transformation sequence into Tech Hawktrone. He was flying up a volcano. A flaming hawk appeared behind him and merged with his body, transforming his clothes to his Sky Warrior Form. The hawk's head then merges with Max's head, turning his hair from black to brown, his eye style and color from brown to red, and became his helmet, completing his transformation as he exited the volcano Tech then did his pose as the volcano erupted.

Serena's transformation into Yvette Faronswan has her in a huge tornado. A pink swan appears behind her as she flies through the tornado. As the swan merged with her body, her clothes became her Sky Warrior Form. The swan's head then merges with Serena's head, becoming her helmet completing her transformation as she flew out of the tornado. Yvette then did her pose as the sky glowed pink. Although she normally had yellow hair and orange eyes, this time she had the same eyes and hair she had as Serena Rykan on Earth.

Calem's transformation into Calem Neurofalcon puts him underwater. An aquatic falcon appeared as he flew to the surface. The falcon merged with Calem and changed his clothes into his Sky Warrior Form. The falcon's head then merged with Calem's head, becoming his helmet and completing his transformation as he exited the ocean. Calem did his pose while the water rose.

**Planet Altaria**

Tech was warped to a grassy area of Altaria.

There, Yvette and Calem appeared as well.

Calem noticed that Y had a different form on Altaria.

"Um, Y? You look like what you were on Earth in a Sky Warrior outfit. You aware of this?", he asked.

Y looked at herself via a reflection from a nearby river.

It was her face on Earth as Serena, but without her hat.

"You're right Calem. My physical appearance is what I am on Earth.", she said.

"But how can this be? There must be someway this is possible.", Calem asked.

"Maybe it's something possible done by the gloves.", said Tech.

Y tried using one of her gloves.

A screen with multiple options appeared.

"We only know the option to take us back to Earth. But which one is the one I use to change my appearance?", said Y.

Calem and Tech checked their gloves.

By comparing the screens, the warriors were able to locate the button that allows Y to change her appearance.

She reverted back to her other appearance with orange eyes and blonde hair (female Sky Trainer).

"Well I'm back to normal, but to be honest…", said Y as she pressed the button to change forms.

"I prefer this form. I'll use the other form if I need to.", said Y.

"Calem, the only thing about your physical appearance is that you get the wings. As for me, I can't switch out of this as an Altarian. Why?", said Tech.

"We'll learn through time Tech. It may be a long time until we know. Besides, we just started our destiny.", said Calem.

"Don't worry Tech. We'll find it someday.", said Y.

"Huh… That's true. We just started. Besides, we don't know much yet currently. But we must press on and fight the Fyrosians, as they will not give up until we are forced to sacrifice our powers to them. We cannot allow that at all guys!", said Tech.

"You're absolutely right Tech." said Orion as he appeared from the sky.

"Orion! Nice to see you again.", said Tech.

"It is good to see you there again. But there's no time to waste. The Fyrosians are invading another section of our planet as we speak.", said Orion.

"We have to take action immediately!", said Tech.

So the 4 flew to the invading Fyrosians.

**Altarian Island **

The Fyrosians are dominating a section of Planet Altaria.

Sky Warriors are fighting the invaders off with their powers.

The Legendary Sky Warriors and Orion arrived on the scene.

"More of them? They just want the energy so bad!", said Calem.

"If they get the energy, we lose. We cannot let them get the energy.", said Y.

"Agreed. Sky Warriors, prepare for battle!", said Tech.

Y changed her appearance again and flew down with the other Legends and Orion.

The Fyrosians saw them coming.

"The Legendary Sky Warriors! They're here to stop us!", said one of the soldiers.

"Well don't just stand there! Get them!", said another soldier.

So the Fyrosians went to fight the Legendary Sky Warriors.

Tech, Calem, and Yvette used their blasters to take out the Fyrosians at first.

But as the Fyrosians closed in on them, they had no other choice but to use Sky Warrior Moves.

"AIR SLASH!", said Tech as he slashed the Fyrosian with his arm.

"Nice! But you haven't seen me use this yet!", said Calem.

He flew up to a Fyrosian in the sky and prepared to use a move.

"AERIAL ACE!", he said as he slashes the Fyrosian in the sky.

Tech gave Calem a thumbs up.

Many Fyrosians closed in on Y.

"If you want our sacred power, you'll have to get by me!", she said.

"Heh. This should be easy!", said one of the soldiers.

"You think it would be, but I don't think so!", said Y.

Y then flew around the soldiers.

"ACROBATICS!", she said as she kicked and slashed the Fyrosians to their doom.

When she landed, Y looked at the damage she caused with that move.

"That was amazing! The power I have is incredible!", she said.

The battle kept going on for a while.

After some time, Tech, Calem, and Y noticed that the Fyrosians were getting stronger.

"They won't give up, will they? If that's true, then I'll have to hit them with my strong attacks!", said Tech.

"Guess we're going Legend!", said Y.

"We'll show those Fyrosians who's boss again!", said Calem.

"Summon the weapons!", said Tech.

"HAWK SWORD!", said Tech.

"SWAN BOW!", said Y.

"FALCON DAGGERS!", said Calem.

Each warrior's specific weapon was given to the warriors.

The warriors also gained their specific wings.

"Alright guys, let's take out these Fyrosians!", said Tech.

"Mmhmm.", said Y.

"Agreed.", said Calem.

Tech and Calem rushed towards the Fyrosians head on to use their weapons, while Y stood back to use her long range weapon against the Fyrosians.

Tech used his sword to deal sword blows and fire blasts against the Fyrosians, while Calem quickly took out other Fyrosians with his daggers and aquatic powers.

From a distance, Y sent wind blasts and arrow shots from her bow towards the Fyrosians.

When the Fyrosians took to the sky, Tech, Calem, Y, and the other warriors followed them.

"FIRE SLASH!", said Tech as he charged up his sword.

The Hawk Sword fired a huge fire slash that instantly destroyed many Fyrosians.

"If Tech has a cool attack like that, surely we must have some as well.", said Y.

"I'd go with that, even though it's not going to be Fire Slash.", said Calem.

Suddenly, words came into Calem's mind.

They were "Water Shuriken".

"These words may be useful! WATER SHURIKEN!", he said.

Calem acquired aquatic ninja stars, which he used to take out some other Fyrosians.

"I can do this all day if I have to!", he said as he fired the shurikens.

"Fairy Wind" came into Y's mind.

"This better be good. FAIRY WIND!", she said.

Y's hand had a wind blast.

When she fired the blast, it took out a bunch of Fyrosians with ease.

"There has to be more interesting skills like this!", said Y.

Soon enough, there were only a few Fyrosians left.

"Looks like it's just the rest of you that's left!", said Tech.

"They're too strong for us!", said a Fyrosian.

"Yeah! And it's not the normal warriors! It's those three legends! They're too powerful for us on their own!", said another Fyrosian.

"We can't fight any longer! Retreat!", said another Fyrosian.

As they retreated, an earthquake took out the Fyrosians on the ground.

"What was that?", Tech asked.

"This has to be another Legend.", said Y.

"And it's probably the one chosen by Gaia.", said Calem.

Sure enough, another Legendary Sky Warrior appeared from the sky.

He was in the same outfit as any other Sky Warrior was, but he had red eyes and red hair in the same style as Tech's under his helmet. His wings were black condor wings and he wielded an axe with a condor on it.

"You Fyrosians can't escape from us Sky Warriors! You'll never get the sacred energy we Altarians we possess!", the warrior said.

Tech remembered his voice.

"That voice… It's familiar to me! Could that actually be Luke?", Tech thought.

The warrior flew with his axe towards the Fyrosians.

"EARTH SMASH!", he said as he slammed his axe at the Fyrosians.

The Fyrosians were elimated when the ground struck them.

Tech, Calem, and Y were surprised at his skills.

As more tried to stop him, the warrior showed his strength without a weapon by tackling some Fyrosians hard enough to take them out.

"None of you are getting our sacred power! The Fyrosian Empire will be defeated by the Legendary Sky Warriors!", said the warrior.

Tech knew the warrior's attitude.

"That strength… That attitude… Could that really be…?", Tech thought.

More Fyrosians tried to stop the warrior, but they were all taken out by the sheer power of his strength.

Once they were all gone, the warrior flew to a nearby rock.

"That was easy! I'll keep doing this until those Fyrosians are gone!", he said.

"That warrior seems energetic I guess.", said Calem.

"Yeah, but that strength… It seems very familiar to me. But why?", said Y.

Y had her "Serena" looks on.

"What about Tech? Maybe he knows.", said Calem.

"Now that you mention it, he's been concerned about that warrior.", said Y.

"Even if I have to miss school and not do my homework, I will protect this world from the Fyrosians in this virtual reality!", said the warrior before he flew and disappeared.

"Tech, do you know something about that warrior? Surely you have to, since you were concerned about him.", said Y.

"I'm not sure, although I believe it could be someone I knew since I came to Ridgeview. The attitude of that warrior seemed familiar to me.", said Tech.

"You know, that warrior did mention something about this being a game instead of being a real experience.", said Calem.

"Well he's wrong about the virtual reality for not realizing that his skills are used outside of this world.", said Tech.

"Tech, do you think you know who he is?", Y asked.

"I believe so. He could be my friend Luke Penzi.", said Tech.

Calem and Y looked surprised.

"He's your friend? Then why did he not recognize you?", Calem asked.

"Maybe it's because of my facial appearance, as I have a different eye style and color as well as brown hair on Altaria. It's as if I'm two different people.", said Tech.

"Well we've won for now. Let's head back to Earth before our "safety parents" find out we're gone way too long, even though we're currently in High School now.", said Y.

"You're right. I'll talk to Luke tomorrow at school. Maybe that'll convince him to know the truth.", said Tech.

"So I guess it's back to our Earth lives then.", said Calem.

"No matter what happens to you three, you must find the other 2 Legendary Sky Warriors on Earth and on Altaria. Only the combined power of the 5 of you can save our land.", said Orion.

As the warriors left, Orion looked up at the sky.

"Good luck warriors. As for the other 2, I hope Colm teaches you well.", he thought.

**Ridgeview**

When Max returned to Ridgeview, his sister was waiting for him at the park.

"Max, did you go into the cave?", Emmy asked.

"No Emmy. I went out with my friends, that's all.", said Max.

"Well ironically, when you were with your friends, the caves were strangely gone.", said Emmy.

"Oh. I didn't know that those caves could disappear.", said Max.

Just then, the two heard some kids talking at the park.

"_The cavess are back!", _said one of the kids.

"_Yeah, but why did they disappear all of a sudden anyway?", _said another kid.

Some of the kids' parents came over to talk with their children.

"_Don't worry about the caves, sweeties.", _said a woman.

"_Yeah, and besides, the authorities are investigating this already.", _said a man.

"The authorities are on the search for the caves already. Should we leave it to them?", said Emmy.

"Maybe.", said Max.

"Why maybe?", Emmy asked.

"I don't know, but those caves are very suspicious as to why they are here.", said Max.

"Well, let's head home now. Our parents could be worried about you.", said Emmy.

The two went home.

"I can't believe it. First I'm an Altarian. Now the authorities are concerned about the caves. They might even get involved in the war! I have to convince Luke to realize he's an Altarian, not a human playing a game which resembles a virtual reality.", Max thought.

Meanwhile, the same man from the lab saw Max walk by.

"The authorities are after the caves as of now. But unfortunately, the Fyrosians will most likely head for Earth soon. I have to see those warriors. Surely Guardian Aether would want me to do so. I can't let those warriors get into danger when their home is on the brink of destruction by the Fyrosian Empire.", he thought.

**Max's House That Night**

As Max was watching TV, a news report came on about the caves.

"Here we go again…", he said.

"**Strange caves have been appearing out of nowhere around town. It is currently unknown why they are appearing around town or what is inside of them. All that is known about this issue is that it could possibly be messages from another world. But strangely, the caves appear and disappear randomly, as if someone is making them pop up randomly to scare people. Some people have their own responses to this issue.", **said the news reporter.

"**This is disturbing! This town could be in danger by someone!", **said a woman.

"**These caves are appearing like they're ghosts! It's as if our town is haunted by phantoms!", **said a man.

"**Our children should be careful around those caves anyway! We don't know what they are here for anyway! They could be hideouts for gangs!", **said another woman.

"Everyone's concerned about the caves.", Max thought.

"**We've asked many people about these caves. Among those asked was Professor Augustine Sycamore, a researcher in our town. We've spoken with him about these caves. Here's his response.", **said the news reporter.

On the TV was the same man from the lab. (Remember, this is NOT CANONICAL TO THE POKEMON/DRAGON TALES STORYLINES. IT'S JUST AN ALTERNATE TIMELINE)

"**Never in my research have I even seen such mysterious activity like this happen in Ridgeview. I'm concerned about who could be responsible for these acts. As for the reason why they keep appearing and disappearing randomly, it is still unknown why these caves are acting strangely. But for now, if you see anything suspicious about these caves, please warn the authorities at once, as these caves could potentially be a threat to our town or even the world itself or just a prank by someone.", **said Professor Sycamore.

"**Well there you have it folks. Please keep your children away from the caves. They may be dangerous to their lives.", **said the news reporter.

"Those caves are in danger! Even if they do appear when I should head to Altaria, people can go in there curiously and try to use the portals!", Max thought after seeing the report.

**The Next Day**

Max met with Calem and Serena at school the next day.

"So you saw that news report last night too?", Serena asked.

"Of course. Without those portals, we can't head to Altaria.", said Max.

"There has to be another way to head to Altaria. Without a way to Altaria, our home is done for!", said Calem.

"All of our parents died the same way. We can't let those Fyrosians get away with this. We can't even let them get to Earth either!", said Max.

"On Earth we don't have our powers. Sure, we have enhanced skills, but we lack the ability to fly. Therefore, we're just normal humans with abnormal skills.", said Calem.

"That Sycamore guy… He's currently doing research on those caves.", said Serena.

"Yeah, but could that mean he knows something about them yet?", Calem asked.

"Or better yet, does he know of who we really are?", Max asked.

"Are you sure we could trust him? He could tell someone about our powers early on.", said Calem.

"True, but what if he really knows who we really are?", Serena asked.

Just then, the three heard someone screaming and running towards them.

Max realized that it was Dan.

"MAX! YOU GOTTA TELL ME!", he screamed when he got to Max.

"Tell me what?", Max asked.

"How the authorities managed to find those caves so fast!", said Dan.

"I don't know. Maybe someone got suspicious about them, that's all.", said Max.

"Oh. Well see ya.", said Dan as he walked away.

"Who was that?", Calem asked.

"Oh, that's my friend Dan. He thinks the portals are an entrance to a virtual reality but he's mad about them not working for him.", said Max.

"That's what he thinks the portals are? He's believing nonsense now that we know who we really are and what those portals are used for.", said Serena.

"Maybe we should go to Altaria again after school. Maybe that would help us find the other 2 warriors.", said Max.

"If we go after school, then most likely the other two would be on Altaria as well!", said Serena.

"So we better meet on Altaria after school.", said Calem.

Luke noticed Max with Serena and Calem.

"Max is with those kids now? But why?", he thought.

**Later**

Luke decided to chat with Max at lunch.

"Max, why are you hanging out with that boy and girl with similar abnormal skills in sports? They're both faster than you. Heck, the boy's fastest of all.", said Luke.

"We're getting to know each other for our own reasons.", said Max.

"Own reasons? Or maybe…THEY USE THE PORTALS AS WELL?", Luke asked.

"Well, you've been using those portals as well and you still have not found me on Altaria yet.", said Max.

"Well, you have to be one of those other 3 warriors that I saw while I finished the job for you!", said Luke.

"Are you even aware where you are after using these portals?", Max asked.

"I told you. I'm in the virtual reality known as Altaria. There, I'm the Legendary Sky Warrior known as Luke Condorgram fighting alongside the Sky Warriors of Altaria against the evil invaders from Fyros. It's not like it's of much importance to the world.", said Luke.

"Speaking of portals, did you guys hear about what happened last night? You know, that news report?", Dan asked at the table.

"I told you Dan. I saw it.", said Max.

"I did too. Besides, we can use the portals, but you can't. But still, we cannot let the authorities find out we've been using them.", said Luke.

"But why don't I have the ability to use the portal?", Dan asked.

"I don't know.", said Max.

"Of course I know. He's not an Altarian.", Max thought after saying that.

"Yeah. There has to be a way for me to use them. Say, did you know that Professor Sycamore is a famed researcher in Ridgeview? You know, the one on the report we saw last night? He's researched many phenomenons from beyond our world!", said Dan.

"He's the man! There's probably facts about our universe even we don't know about.", said Luke.

Just then, Phoen approached the three.

"Luke, we need to talk.", he said.

"And for what reason?", Luke asked.

"We'll talk about it in private.", said Phoen.

He looked at Max.

"Max and I know we're not from this world. What will convince Luke that he's not from this world as well? Literally the three of us, including Calem and Serena, are from Altaria. The 5 of us have to be the Legendary Sky Warriors.", he thought.

"Say Phoen, did you see the report last night?", Max asked.

"I did. Those caves are suspicious, don't you think? Besides, Sycamore is right. We better stay away from those caves for our own good.", said Phoen.

"Alright.", said Max.

Luke then went with Phoen to chat.

Max then got up.

"And just where do you think you're going?", Dan asked.

"My own business.", said Max.

He went to the courtyard.

"Where's he going anyway?", Dan asked.

**School Courtyard**

Max went out to the courtyard where students usually hang out after their lunch.

There, Calem was waiting for him.

"So Max, I heard that your friend Luke was watching you with me and Serena and was noticing we were hanging out.", he said.

"Yeah. He's my friend. Let's just say he's concerned about me hanging out with you guys, that's all. But I know he's that warrior.", said Max.

"Wait. You mean that guy? Are you sure about that?", Calem asked.

"Yes. Besides, his skills on Earth and the skills used by that warrior are about the same.", said Max.

"Well, we'll most likely encounter him after school on Altaria. He may be helping us in battle then.", said Calem.

"Say, where's Serena?", Max asked.

"I don't know. She doesn't have lunch this period. But we better tell her your suspicions, because we'll need all 5 warriors in order to defeat King Fyrakan.", said Calem.

"That may be sensible, as she is a member of us.", said Max.

"True.", said Calem.

Just then, Phoen and Luke saw Max with Calem.

"Max is with them, like I told you. I swear, we're all playing a virtual reality. There has to be a reason why only we can enter Altaria.", said Luke.

"Luke, have you not realized it yet? The skills we have on Altaria are about the same as they are on Earth. We're capable of doing things beyond what our other friends have done on Earth. Isn't that a sign that the reason only we can use the portals is that we're not from Earth?", said Phoen.

"Maybe. But why are we spying on Max?", said Luke.

"Do you realize what Max is doing? He's being with his allies so that they can plan attacks on Earth and use the plans on Altaria to take out the Fyrosians.", said Phoen.

"So what should we do about that?", Luke asked.

"Easy. We find them on Altaria and team up with them. The 5 of us together will be the only way we can stop the Fyrosians. We need to combine our strengths to defeat Fyrakan once and for all.", said Phoen.

"Alright. Have it your way.", said Luke.

Calem's sense detected something nearby.

Phoen and Luke went away.

"Someone was watching us.", said Calem.

"Who was that?", Max asked.

"I'm not sure, but if it was the other 2 warriors, then we best meet them on Altaria after school.", said Calem.

"Alright.", said Max.

Max walked back to his lunch table.

"Luke and Phoen have to be the other 2 warriors. Their skills are as abnormal as Calem's, Serena's, and mine!", he thought.

**Cafeteria**

As Max expected, Dan was still at the table.

Luke was with him as well.

"Where were you guys?", Dan asked.

"Personal business.", Max and Luke simultaneously said.

"But didn't Phoen talk to you Luke?", Dan asked.

"Yes he did. About something personal.", said Luke.

"I went to the courtyard for a personal matter.", said Max.

"Seriously, what happens when you press that button?", Dan asked.

"Well, the period's about to end. Gotta go.", said Max.

"THAT'S NOT ANSWERING MY QUESTION!", Dan screamed.

**Later**

As Max walked out from Ridgeview High School, he knew that it was time to return to Altaria.

"It's go time!", he said.

Max then ran towards the cave with his portal.

Luke saw him running.

"Don't worry Max! I'm coming too!', he said.

So Luke ran to the cave with his portal.

Sycamore saw Max run by from his window.

**Mysterious Cave**

Max put down his backpack on a side of the cave before heading to the center.

"Time to return to Altaria!", he said before he pushed the button.

As usual, the projector hit a beam at him and warped him to Altaria.

**Planet Altaria**

The Sky Warriors and Fyrosians were engaged in a battle nearby a cliff.

"You better give up! The warriors will never come!", said some Fyrosian soldiers.

"Never! The warriors will arrive to take you down!", said Orion.

Tech, Calem, and Y flew towards the action.

They noticed the fighting from far as there were blasts being fired.

"Already the Sky Warriors are battling against the Fyrosians. We must join our fellow warriors against those Fyrosians.", said Tech.

"But what about the other warriors?", Y asked.

"Yeah. They're warriors too, so they have to be here too!", said Calem.

"They'll come when they come, alright?", said Tech.

"Alright.", said Calem.

"They might not appear, but that's very unlikely now.", said Y.

Y was using her Serena form oddly.

"Y, wouldn't you show them your identity on Earth?", Calem asked.

"I know, but you're showing your identity already Calem. So it wouldn't matter if I hid my identity. Besides, we have helmets on.", said Y.

"Oh yeah. We have helmets on. So unless the Fyrosians head to Earth, we should be fine in terms of protecting our identities.", said Calem.

"Well we don't have to worry about Fyrosian attacks on Earth unless we don't stop them!", said Tech.

"You're right. The safety of our home is the most important thing right now.", said Y.

"If only the citizens really realize what is going on here, since the Fyrosians may go after Earth one day.", said Calem.

"And we're not gonna let that happen!", said Tech.

"RIGHT!", said Calem and Y.

The three flew down to the battle.

Orion noticed their arrival.

"Sky Warriors! You've arrived!", he said.

The Fyrosians noticed the 3 Legendary Sky Warriors.

"We have Orion! And we're here to destroy the Fyrosian army once more!", said Tech.

"Greatly indeed. They're trying to take something that belongs to someone special on our side.", said Orion.

"What is it that they're trying to take from us?", Calem asked.

"It's a surprise for one of you three.", said Orion.

Tech, Calem, and Y looked surprised.

"Something special?", Tech asked.

"On our side?", Calem asked.

"That belongs to one of us?", Y asked.

The Fyrosians then charged right at them.

"Here they come!", said Y.

"Now! Summon your weapons!", said Calem.

"HAWK SWORD!", said Tech.

"SWAN BOW!", said Y.

"FALCON DAGGERS!", said Calem.

The three transformed into their Legendary Sky Warrior forms with their specific weapons in their hands.

"Alright guys! Let's get them and protect whatever this special thing they're trying to steal from us!", said Tech.

"Yeah!", said Calem and Y.

But as the three entered battle, two other Sky Warriors entered the battle.

One was the same warrior the three saw before with black condor wings and a black axe with a condor on it.

He had reddish hair similar to the same shade of hair Luke has.

The other warrior had yellow heron wings with a yellow lance with a heron on it.

He had brown hair in the same shade and style as Tech's hair, but had a visor hiding his eyes under his helmet.

"Alright Luke, are you ready?", the yellow warrior asked as they flew down.

"Same as always, Phoen!", said the black warrior when they landed.

Tech, Calem, and Y used their weapons to destroy the Fyrosians on one side of the cliff, while the other warriors battled other Fyrosians on the other side of the cliff.

"FIRE SLASH!", said Tech.

His sword flamed up and when Tech slashed it, the flames destroyed some of the Fyrosians.

"FAIRY WIND!", said Y.

Wind blasts appeared and destroyed some of the Fyrosians.

"WATER SHURIKEN!", said Calem.

Calem acquired aquatic shurikens and fired them at the Fyrosians to destroy them one by one.

As they kept coming, the other two warriors used their special moves.

"EARTHQUAKE!", said the black winged warrior.

The warrior struck his axe down and caused a massive quake around the battlefield.

Any Fyrosian in the path of the quake was destroyed.

"THUNDERBOLT!", said the yellow winged warrior.

A bolt of lightning from the staff struck the Fyrosians and destroyed them.

"You know, if I use my skills that I share with the other warriors, could it potentially be stronger when I'm in my Legend form? If so, I better try it.", Tech thought.

Tech ran up to the Fyrosians.

"AIR SLASH!", he said.

His Air Slash was enhanced with the power of flames to destroy the Fyrosians.

"It's without a doubt I have enhanced strengths even more powerful than the other Sky Warriors with the exception of the other Legends, despite the differences in our elements.", he thought.

As the warriors battled, two figures watched them battle.

The figures were Akros and Swilvis.

"There they are Akros. Let's get those warriors!", said Swilvis.

"So that's the Legendary Sky Warriors of Altaria… Let's see if they really are Legendary! I'll take on those 2 warriors over there!", said Akros as he pointed to the yellow and black warriors.

"And I shall show no mercy on those other 3.", said Swilvis as he pointed to Tech, Calem, and Y.

Orion sensed something is nearby.

"What is it Orion?", one of the warriors asked.

"It's them! Akros and Swilvis! Two of Fyrakan's best warriors!", said Orion.

"Who?", Tech asked.

Just then, Swilvis came from the cliff and attacked Tech.

"Who are you anyway?", Tech asked.

"Your worst nightmare!", said Swilvis as he attacked Tech once more.

"You will not defeat me, whoever you are!", said Tech.

Calem and Y saw Swilvis fighting Tech.

"Who is that guy anyway?", Calem asked.

"Yeah, and what does he want with us?", Y asked.

"That's Swilvis, one of Fyrakan's greatest warriors! He and Akros are after the special weapon one of you will use. We can't let them use our own weapons against us! You need to help Tech!", said Orion.

"Right.", said Y.

So Y and Calem went to fight Swilvis.

"You call yourself a legend? Then where were you 15 years ago?", Swilvis asked Tech as they clashed.

"I was not ready to battle you in the past. But now that I'm here, you'll regret what you've done to our home!", said Tech.

Tech fought back against Svilvis.

Calem helped him close up, while Y fough from a distance.

"You will regret what you've done to our home!", said Calem as he used his daggers against Swilvis.

"All of you power will belong to us once we've finish you off!", said Swilvis.

Y fired arrows at Swilvis.

"That energy is ours. It does not belong to you at all!", she said.

Meanwhile, the yellow and black warriors dueled with Akros.

The black warrior clashed axes with Akros.

"So you're some of Fyrakan's best! I'm gonna take you out for a high score!", said the black warrior.

"I do not know what you mean by high score, but whatever it is, I'm not gonna let you have it ever!", said Akros.

The two fought for a while.

The yellow warrior intervened to help his ally fight Akros.

"You have to deal with all 5 of us if you want our power, which you will never have at all!", he said.

The yellow and black warriors started to use their elemental moves against Akros.

"EARTHQUAKE!", said the black warrior.

The massive quake caused by the strike of the axe to the ground injured Akros.

"Now it's my turn! THUNDERBOLT!", said the yellow warrior.

The blast of lightling from the spear also severly injured Akros.

Tech noticed the other warriors using their elemental moves against Akros.

"If they want the power, then they'll get it!", he said.

Tech ran up to Swilvis.

"Alright you Fyrosian! Eat this! FIRE SLASH!", he said.

Tech's Hawk Sword grew flames that enabled him to fire a devastating slash towards Swilvis.

"Allow me to enhance your attack Tech! WATER SHURIKEN!", said Calem.

Calem fired a Water Shuriken to strengthen Tech's Fire Slash.

"Don't forget about me you guys! FAIRY WIND!", said Y.

Y's Fairy Winds strengthened Tech's Fire Slash as well.

Swilvis saw the combined attack.

"OH NO I DID NOT PREPARE FOR THIS!", he screamed as he was being obliterated by the attack.

"Yeah!", said Y.

"Well he's gone!", said Calem.

Akros saw the destruction of Swilvis.

"Those warriors are stronger than we thought? Impossible!",

The two warriors fired up their elemental powers again.

"EARTHQUAKE!", said the black warrior.

"THUNDERBOLT!", said the yellow warrior.

The thunderbolt was fired at the trembling earth to create a powerful thunder quake.

"NO FAIR!", said Akros as he was obliterated.

"Yeah!", said the black warrior.

"And they call themselves the best 2 warriors of Fyrakan!", said the yellow warrior.

"Best two warriors of Fyrakan?", Tech asked.

"I'm afraid so. That was Akros and Swilvis. Unfortunately, their power has weakened during our resistance against them before you five returned, so that's why using the power of combined attacks obliterated them.", said Orion.

"Will they return?", Calem asked.

"Probably. Fyrakan might be able to revive them.", said Y.

"That's sorrowfully true. But as long as the five of you are here, we can hold them off.", said Orion.

"Of course we will. But, we can't just have the three of us and you fight him off Orion. We would definitely want a team of five. So we better communicate with the other Legendary Sky Warriors.", said Tech.

"So we meet at last. All five of us in one spot.", said the yellow warrior.

"So these guys again, huh? Well, you didn't thank me for saving your bacon!", said the black warrior.

"Sorry about that. His attitude is not like mine. It's as if he does not realize that we are on our home planet in our true forms.", said the yellow warrior.

"True, but did you hear that we don't have problems just on Altaria?", Tech asked.

"I unfortunately did. The authorities are looking for us, it seems.", said the yellow warrior.

"And then this game could be shut down forever, making the Fyrosians win once and for all!", said the black warrior.

"Well, he better calm down, since he might not see how serious this war is to us. Besides, this is our home. We were sent to Earth for our safety since we were very young by the time the Fyrosians invaded for the first time.", said Y.

Just then, something large appeared.

The warriors jumped away from the thing.

"What is that?", the black warrior asked.

The warriors looked up.

It was a giant Fyrosian mech.

"That thing is huge!", said Calem.

"We have to stop that thing somehow!", said the yellow warrior.

Just then, Tech heard a bird calling as if it were screaming for help.

"That sound… What was that?", he said.

"What sound? I didn't hear anything.", said the black warrior.

Tech sensed the sound to the roots.

It was under the cliff.

"Maybe this special thing Orion told me about is mine. It surely is calling out to me.", he thought.

"What is he doing?", the black warrior asked.

"Tech, if only you could hear its sound, then what was it?", Calem asked.

"This has to be what the Fyrosians are after. Well, if they want it, then I'll give it to them, so that I can destroy them!", said Tech.

Tech then jumped and flew towards the sound.

"Where is that sound even coming from?", he asked.

Suddenly, he saw a huge red mechanical hawk calling.

He was chained up.

"Could this be mine? Whatever it is, I can't let those Fyrosians have it!", said Tech.

So Tech flew to the chain and slashed it open.

Then Tech heard some words jump into his head.

"_Get in, Tech. Together, we can stop that giant mech the Fyrosians have unleashed!", _were the words.

Tech noticed the hawk was staring at him.

"It's talking to me telepathically?", he asked.

"_Yes Tech. I am using my telepathic senses to speak to you. I am the FireHawk As an Altarian Sky Warrior, you can use telepathy to communicate with others on Altaria. Just focus your mind and communicate with me.", _the hawk said telepathically.

So Tech used his extrasensory senses to communicate with the hawk.

"_Is this what you mean by telepathy?", _Tech asked telepathically.

"_Yes. But there is no time. We must stop that mech!", _said the mech.

"_Well, if you want me in, I'll do it!",_ Tech said telepathically.

So Tech hopped into the hawk.

He was in some sort of control room.

There, he saw a pedestal with a thin hole in it.

"_Alright, I'm in you, FireHawk. Now what?",_ Tech asked telepathically.

"_Energize your weapon into the pedestal. You will be able to control me then.", _the hawk said telepathically.

So Tech put his Hawk Sword into the pedestal and energized the FireHawk.

"Alright Fyrosians! I'm about to show you the power of the FireHawk!", he said.

The FireHawk flew from under the cliff and appeared in front of the Sky Warriors and Fyrosians.

"What is that?", Y asked.

"Is that Tech in there?", Calem asked.

"No way! It's the FireHawk, Tech's personal mech!", said Orion.

"Mechs?", Calem asked.

"All 5 of you have your own mech. Unfortunately, the other 4 mechs have gone missing.", said Orion.

"_Guys, can you hear me? If you can, this is telepathy. It's how Altarians communicate from long distances. I'm using the FireHawk to defeat the Fyrosian mech.", _Tech said telepathically.

"Did he just talk to us with his mind?", the black warrior asked.

"Seems like the FireHawk must have told him about it.", said Orion.

The FireHawk fired blasts of flames at the mech as it flew around it.

"This mech is awesome!", said Tech.

The Fyrosian mech tried to fight the FireHawk, but was unable to catch it due to its speed.

"_Sometimes you can fly around you enemy and fight your foes like this, but sometimes you might want to use your fighter mode, as I am the only one to do so.", _the FireHawk said telepathically.

"_So how do I change forms?", _Tech asked telepathically.

"_Energize your weapon and say "Warrior Mode Engage!"", _the FireHawk said telepathically.

Tech energized his sword and said "WARRIOR MODE ENGAGE!".

The FireHawk transformed into warrior mode (like as if it was a Transformer).

"He can do that?", the black warrior asked.

"That is the Fire Hawk's warrior mode. Only it can access it. However, other mechs can combine with it to form a more destructive force we have to deal with the Fyrosians.", said Orion.

"And what is that?", Y asked.

"You'll see when you get your respective mechs.", said Orion.

The FireHawk and Fyrosian Mech clashed in a fistfight.

As they fought, Tech pressed on to ensure that he would win.

"This mech… Why did the Fyrosians not warn me about this?", Tech thought.

The FireHawk pressed on and was winning easily.

It was at a point where it could finish off the mech.

"Yeah! Tech's about to take that mech down!", said Calem.

"That power he has is interesting! We have to have something like that.", said Y.

"_FireHawk, is there a way I can finish this mech off?", _Tech said telepathically.

"_Why of course, Master Tech Hawktrone. You can use enable me to use your Hawk Sword and finish off the Fyrosian mech easily with one of your special attacks. Just say "ENGAGE AETHER FINISH!" to use your finisher.", _the FireHawk said telepathically.

"ENGAGE AETHER FINISH!", said Tech as he was energizing his Hawk Sword

The FireHawk acquired a gigantic replica of the Hawk Sword.

While still energizing the Hawk Sword, Tech said "FIRE SLASH!".

The FireHawk did a flaming slash to finish off the Fyrosian mech.

"Awesome!", the black warrior said.

"I can't wait to see what my mech can do!", said Calem.

Tech jumped out of the FireHawk.

The warriors celebrated their victory.

"That was cool how you took out the Fyrosian mech, Tech!", said Y.

"Yeah, and you even used your Fire Slash on it.", said Calem.

"True, that was amazing how you finished off the Fyrosians. But unfortunately, until we get this cave matter off our hands, we must meet each other on Altaria only. That does not mean we can be allies though. So we should introduce ourselves before leaving to Earth. Oh, and by the way, I'm Phoen Voltheron, the chosen warrior by Ampharos, the Heron of Thunder.", said Phoen.

"Call me Luke Condorgram, chosen warrior by Gaia, the Condor of the Earth. My strength will help us win this game!", said Luke.

"As you know, I'm Tech, Tech Hawktrone. I was chosen by Aether, the leader of the guardians and the Hawk of Fire.", said Tech.

"I'm Yvette Faronswan, or Y Faronswan for short. Hera, the Swan of the Winds and Fairy Magic, chose me as her warrior.", said Y.

"And finally, I'm Calem Neurofalcon, the chosen warrior by Naruto, the Falcon of the Water.", said Calem.

"Altaria's safe for now. We better return to our safety families before they get worried.", said Phoen.

The 5 then returned to Earth by selecting the option on their glove menus.

**Fyros**

King Fyrakan was displeased and interested at the result of the battle.

"Seems like my warriors have been lacking in strength recently. However, the legendary 5 have just returned. So therefore, they will soon be defeated by us as I will destroy them in the end of the war.", she said.

**Max's House**

Max looked outside in his room.

"My Altarian heritage is more unbelievable than I've imagined! I just have to use the advantages wisely though.", he said.

He then looked outside.

"But how will I be able to get to Altaria without being caught by authorities?", he asked himself.

**Sycamore's Lab**

Professor Sycamore went down a staircase in his lab.

At the end of the staircase was a doorway into a mysterious chamber.

In the chamber was a combination of 5 portals, becoming a Master Portal.

"With this in my lab, the authorities will never learn of the dangers in Altaria. I just have to invite the 5 warriors here.", he said.

Just then, Aether appeared as a hologram.

"I will give you the emails of the safety parents of each warrior. Send a letter to each of them requesting you would like to see just the 5 warriors at your lab. Then we can form a secret base.", he said.

"Alright then. Now to get the warriors on one team…", said Professor Sycamore.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**Chapter 3: Rise of the MechFusion!**

**Description: The warriors wonder if there is a way to safely transport themselves from Earth to Altaria without getting caught as the caves are starting to be an issue. But when Max encounters Luke one day, Luke thinks he should prove himself to the other Sky Warriors he can save Altaria himself for the sake of his game. But when he enters his portal, he seems to have disappeared from Earth. The other warriors meet at Sycamore's Lab and learn what he really knows about the portals. On Altaria, the Legendary Sky Warriors gain a power that Tech found part of with the FireHawk. What could they be able to use? Will Sycamore's plan work? And will the warriors truly be a team ready to fight the Fyrosians to protect their home? Find out next chapter!**


End file.
